Allen Wes and the Philosopher's Stone
by Kevinwon
Summary: With the same idea as the movies and books, but told in a whole new direction.
1. Chapter 1 The Decision

Allen Wes and the Philosopher's Stone

Chapter 1 – The Decision

Some people are born with extraordinary powers. Not many people know about us. Well, no one knows about us. It's a world completely different from the normal world anyone lives in. I at first didn't believe it. Until the first day I was able to perform 'one' of these incredible abilities. I grew up mostly by myself, under the care of my Uncle Sam. He's really not my uncle, but he's been there for me since my parents died.

My uncle is one of those people who can perform those extraordinary abilities. But only a few. He's considered as a 'Half-blood'. Half-blood because he can only perform a certain amount of abilities. Not all of them in which a half-blood can possess. So, since there are half-bloods out there, are there 'full bloods'? There not called 'full bloods', instead, they're called 'True bloods'. But those kinds of people, hardly ever exist.

When two half-bloods meet, they can have children. But two half-bloods can't make a true blood. It is completely impossible. 99% of the time, only a half-blood is born. But that still leaves the 1% don't it? So these half-bloods, they have abilities or these powers in them. Can they control it? Or how do they practice using them?

Uncle Sam is always telling me about this school for people like us. I think it's called, Grissom Academy, for half-blood of super natural powers. It's a school. Sam is always telling me that I should go. I find it pointless, I don't need to go. I'm a…nerve mind. I'll never go to Grissom Academy. I'm perfectly fine the way I am.

10 years ago…

It's a nice quiet night. In a beautiful suburban area. Over at the Wes's house, all that seems fine on the outside. But on the inside, dark red lights are shot off. Inside, Mr. and Mrs. Wes run for their lives. Upstairs, Allen Wes cries in his crib. Mr. Wes points his hand at the intruder who is attacking and a powerful blue light shoots out of his hand hitting the intruder hard. Mr. Wes helps his wife up as she quickly runs up the stairs. The intruder gets up and points hard at Mr. Wes shooting a powerful red beam at Mr. Wes hitting him and throwing him into a wall. Mrs. Wes makes it upstairs to the baby room.

Back downstairs, the intruder walks up to Mr. Wes and picks him up, floating in midair. He throws him around into the wall and ceiling finally letting him go, killing him. The intruder then heads upstairs. Mrs. Wes runs to her baby and picks him up. She tries to calm him down as she opens the windows to fly away, but suddenly the intruder throws the door off the hinges hitting the wall hard. Mrs. Wes turns around and tries to protect her baby. The intruder walks in, covered in black, not showing his face. Mrs. Wes cries and pleas with the man, but he doesn't say anything.

Mrs. Wes tries to fly away but the intruder closes the door so she can't leave. Mrs. Wes tries to open the windows but the power on the windows keeping them close doesn't budge. Mrs. Wes turns around, tears pouring out of her eyes, throws a beam at the intruder but he just simply deflects it. Mrs. Wes continues to cry, and suddenly, the intruder throws his hand hard and throws Mrs. Wes into the window hard as she slowly falls to the ground, barely moving. The baby continues to cry. The intruder moves closer.

The intruder gets closer to Allen and Mrs. Wes. He gets ready to throw the final strike, Mrs. Wes closes her eyes and prepares for it. But suddenly, as the intruder strikes, baby Allen's eyes glow blue and throws the intruder into the back wall. Mrs. Wes tries to watch keeping her eyes open. The intruder tries to get back up and fight, but baby Allen fights the intruder injuring him badly throwing him all over the place. Same as his father, Allen unleashes a powerful blue beam from both his hands and hits the intruder hard in the chest, sending him flying through the wall and into the next room.

Baby Allen claps and turns around at his mother. Mrs. Wes tries to keep her eyes open. She sort of smiles seeing her baby boy using his powers to protect his mother. She touches his forehead.

'Thank you so much sweetie…me and your father love you so much. You will...be a powerful true-blood…'

Mrs. Wes slowly closes her eyes. Baby Allen just watches. But suddenly, baby Allen gets picked up. The intruder returns as baby Allen cries its eyes out. He gets ready to attack again, but instead, he scratches the baby hard across its right eye. The baby cries its eye's out, and again, baby Allen's eyes glow blue and a more, POWERFUL blue beam shoots out of him and hits the intruder hard, through the wall, out of the house and completely gone. Baby Allen slowly floats there for a second and descends down. He slowly closes his eyes and falls asleep sucking his thumb.

Outside, Sam Jones, Archer King and Melanie Threshold barge into the Wes's home. Archer is the first one to see Mr. Wes on the ground.

"Sam! Check Mr. Wes."

"I'm on it."

Sam checks on Mr. Wes. Archer looks around the house.

"Melanie, go upstairs, I see the baby and Mrs. Wes."

"I'm on it."

Archer stays and checks the surrounding area to see if things are clear. Upstairs, Melanie rushes into the room and sees Mrs. Wes on the floor and also baby Allen.

"Oh my…"

Melanie walks over to the baby and picks him up. The baby moans.

"Shh shh shh shh there, there."

Archer walks into the room. Melanie checks Mrs. Wes as Archer walks further in.

"Is she…?"

Melanie turns around, stands up and shakes her head.

"She's dead Archer."

Archer sighs. Between the doorway, Sam stands by.

"Wes is dead too."

Archer gulps and he looks at Melanie.

"The baby?"

"He's still alive."

"Let me see him."

Melanie walks over to Archer and turns the baby around. Archer checks the boy and sees the fresh scar on the baby's face.

"He did this to him."

"Who?" Melanie asks

Archer gives Melanie the look.

"But why?"

"I can't think of any reason why for now. Let me check the boy's memories."

Melanie holds the Allen firmly. Archer touches Allen's head but Archer pulls back. Melanie flinches.

"What? What's wrong?"

"No. It can't be."

"What? What's wrong with Allen?" Sam asks walking into the room

Archer examines the boy. He then places his forehead on Allen's. He shuts his eyes hard and moves back.

"He's not a half-blood."

"What? What did you just say?" Melanie asks shockingly

"He's a true-blood. Just like me."

"What? That's impossible. There's no other true-blood in this world. Except for you Mr. King."

"I know what I'm seeing Sam. This boy here, Allen Wes, is in fact, a true-blood just like me. And looking into his memories, I saw what he did to 'him' before we came."

"You're telling me little Allen here…defeated Mr…"

"Don't say his name. Do NOT, say his name Sam."

"I'm sorry Mr. King, I won't say it."

Archer looks down at the boy.

"He came here for sure, but Allen here defeated him. He never expected Allen to be a true-blood against him."

"What should we do Archer? We can't just leave him here."

"I know Melanie. We have to take him away from this place. Sam."

"Yes sir."

"Take the boy. Stay close to him as he grows up."

"You want me to watch over him."

"He's this strong now, he'll only get stronger as he grows up."

"Then what?"

"When the time comes, you will be the one to tell him about Grissom Academy."

"But sir, wouldn't it be better to tell him about it when he grows up?"

"He's not ready to know. Seeing that scar on his face, something happened here. Something that cannot leave this room, you two must never speak of this."

"But Archer…" Melanie insists

"It cannot spread. No one can know that this boy is a true-blood. He will find out what he is someday, but he cannot spread the word. So that is why, Sam, you must watch over him. Teach him now to control his powers, but when he turns eleven, bring up Grissom Academy to him."

Sam looks down at baby Allen.

"Yes, I will sir."

"We must leave. Grab my hands, both of you."

Melanie and Sam grab Archer's hand. Then suddenly, they vanish…

Present day…

After eleven years, Allen Wes has grown up. As a little boy, he's gone from orphanage to orphanage. Family to family. But being different from normal people, his powers grew. And boy, did they grow. Being able to lift up small objects as a little boy, to reaching seven years old, lifting an entire car. Whenever he got picked on, he would scare people away. Growing up still, discovering he could do even more.

With the watch over by his 'Uncle' Sam, he was the only family he knew of. Being over seven feet tall, wide as a blimp, who people saw as a monster, Allen saw as a friend and as a father figure. Teaching him about the normal world and of course, the other world, these two places were completely different from each other. The other world consisted of people with special powers. Learning this, Allen figured he was not alone. But turning ten years old, Sam told him that he's different from other people. He wasn't a half-blood; he was a true-blood. The most powerful type out. And in fact that he, was the only one.

Bar…

"I'm…the only one?"

"Yes Allen. I'm…afraid so."

"But why?"

"It's the way things are Allen. The chances of you ever being born, are slim."

Allen sniffs.

"So, did my parents know?"

"I believe they did. They tried to keep you a secret though."

"Is that why there dead?"

"What? No, no! Of course not."

Allen gets up and leaves.

"Allen! Where are you going?"

"I need to gather my thoughts. Think this through."

Allen walks away, Sam tries to catch him but Allen flies away, barely, but gets the hang of it.

"Allen wait!"

Allen puts his hand to his head.

'I need time to think Sam! Please give me some time!'

Allen continues to fly away.

'Thank you for watching over me all these years Sam. But now…I need to think about my future. And it won't be at the school you always bring up!'

'Allen, wait!'

Allen just continues to fly away in a certain direction.

1 year later…

Train Station…

Allen walks ahead pulling a trunk and a few personnel belongings. He walks up to a railing and looks down at the train and a hundreds of kids below boarding. Allen sighs putting his head down.

"How did this all start?"

A few days earlier, New York City Bronx Zoo…

Allen walks around the Bronx Zoo looking at the different animals and such. He comes up to the tiger exhibit and sees a bunch of snot nose children banging on the glass getting the tigers attention.

"Come on you stupid lion! Move already!" Boy screams

"Yeah, move already!" Littler Boy yells

Allen walks up the glass wall and sees the tiger yawning and putting its head back down.

"This is boring, let's go." Boy says walking away

"Yeah." Littler Boy says

Allen watches them walk and he looks back at the tiger. He looks around to see if anyone is paying attention, so Allen puts two of his fingers to his head and looks at the tiger hard.

'Rough day? You tired? You don't mind if I talk to you do you?' Allen asks thinking

The tiger yawns and looks at Allen. He nods.

'(Sighs) Thanks, talking to animals is better than talking to humans. If you know what I mean… Just ignore them. They don't understand the type of animal to be locked up all day and be watched by thousands of people every day.'

The tiger nods.

'So, are you from here or…?'

The tiger looks in a certain direction and Allen looks at what the tiger is looking at. Allen sees that the tiger was captured in the wild. Allen looks back at the tiger.

'I see. Well I'm sorry that you're stuck here. You miss your home? Your family?'

The tiger nods.

'Well I bet that they miss you too. Both my parents are dead. It must be really nice to have a family back home waiting for you.'

Suddenly the two boys see the tiger up and about.

"Hey look, the stupid tiger is up!" Boy shouts

"Cool! Do something you stupid tiger!" Littler Boy yells

Allen narrows his eyes and looks back at the tiger. The tiger looks back at Allen.

'I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I really wish I could help you.'

The tiger nods. Allen walks away but he stops to hearing the sound of banging on the glass by the two boys. He turns around and sees the kids messing with the tiger so badly. Allen smirks and lifts his hand up. He snaps his thumbs and suddenly the glass window disappears and the tiger sees. The two boys look at each other and see the glass wall has vanished. The tiger growls and the boys land on their butts. The tiger jumps out of the exhibit and people all around see the tiger's loose. They all run for it. The boys stay perfectly still as the tiger sniffs them and walks away. Allen watches the tiger walk towards him and stops.

'Thank you.'

Allen just smiles.

"Your welcome."

The tiger then runs for it. The boys slowly get up and check themselves out. Allen looks at them and points his finger at them both. Suddenly the two boys get picked up and thrown into the tiger exhibit. Allen then snaps his fingers once again and the glass reappears. The boys rush to it and see that there stuck in the exhibit and can't get out. Allen just laughs walking away.

Outside of Zoo…

Allen walks out and away from the zoo. Then all of a sudden, Uncle Sam 'contacts' Allen through his mind.

'Allen? Allen, can you hear me?'

Allen stops walking and touches his head.

'Sam? Is that you?'

'Glad I found you.'

'Where are you? You in town?'

'Sort of. Can you come meet me at the usual place? I got a surprise for ya.'

'Surprise? What is it?'

'Well if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise.'

Allen shakes his head.

'See you then.'

'On my way.'

Allen looks about and sees several people around just walking by. Allen puts his sun glasses on and looks up at the sky. Then all of a sudden, he flies straight up and meets Uncle Sam at the Usual place.

The Usual Place…

The Usual Place is an empty out bar. Old, but still standing. Allen lands outside and walks in, entering a place with soft jazz playing in the corner and some passed out drunks at tables. Allen looks around seeing Uncle Sam nowhere in sight. Allen checks carefully. Behind him, Sam, making soft but heavy steps behind him. Allen lowers his head with a smirk on his face.

"Got ya." Sam says

Uncle Sam tries to wrap his gigantic arms around Allen but Allen stops him using his telekinesis. Allen turns around.

"No. I got you."

"Okay, okay. You can let me go now. Please Allen."

Allen lets go of Sam. Sam loosens up and brushes off his clothes.

"I forget sometimes how strong you are."

"Well it's been a year, I've gotten stronger, figured you knew that Uncle Sam."

The two grab a table and sit down.

"So, what's the surprise?"

"Oh! Right, here it is."

Sam reaches in his pocket and pulls out a box.

"Here you go Allen."

Allen points his finger at it and it slides to him and opens up. Revealing a birthday cake with Allen's name on it. Allen smiles.

"Thanks Sam. This is great. Really."

"Well, you only turn eleven once."

'That you do."

"Mm-hmm."

Allen looks at Sam. He clearly sees that there's something else Sam wanted to do.

"Sam, is there something else you wanted to tell me?"

"Hmm? Oh, there's nothing. Nothing at all Allen."

Allen looks at Sam funny.

"You can either tell me or I can poke around your mind. Your choice."

"Okay, okay. There is."

Allen rolls his eyes.

"Look, I know you don't want to hear this, but before you fly off…"

"Oh I know where this is going."

Allen walks away.

"Allen, Allen!"

"I'm not doing it Sam. Forget it."

"Would you just listen?"

Allen stops walking. He turns around and crosses his arms.

"The school is great. You should give it a try."

"I don't need to go to this school Sam. I'm not no half-blood like you and everyone else. YOU, KNOW, THAT."

"I know Allen. But this school is great."

"You're a professor there?"

"No. A groundskeeper is more of the word."

Allen rolls his eyes.

"But anyway. You can learn something from there. Become stronger."

"And what will happen to me if someone finds out I'm not a half-blood?"

"I couldn't even tell you were one. I had to find out by seeing what you can do."

Allen sighs. He holds his sun glasses firmly on his face touching the right side of his eye. Sam sees.

"How's your scar?"

Allen shakes his head.

"Whenever I think about that school the right side of my face starts hurting."

"Liar."

"It was worth a shot."

"Besides learning, you can find out more about yourself Allen', Allen looks back at Sam, 'You can find out more about your parents. They went there."

That catches Allen's attention. He brushes his hair back and takes off his sun glasses revealing a giant scar covering the top of his eyebrow, going down through his eye on his cheek. Allen sighs.

"…Okay. What do I need to do?"

Sam smiles then laughs.

"Ha, ha! That a boy!', gets up and walks to Allen, 'First, we need you to get your supplies."

Sam walks past Allen and he watches.

"Supplies?"

Streets of New York City…

Allen looks at a supply list of the stuff he needs.

"All students must be equipped with a watch, boot lifters and if desired, a messenger which can either be a bird, a dog or a cat.' There really specific. But Sam, you and I both know we won't find any of this stuff in this world."

"That's why we have to go to our world."

"Ah, that's right. Man, I haven't been there in a long time."

Sam and Allen head to an abandoned building. Which looks deserted, empty and ready to fall apart. The two enter and it seems brand new on the inside.

Other world, meeting place for half-bloods…

Inside the room, there is a slight difference in appearance to normal people and half-bloods. The looks from the clothes they wear. Sam and Allen walk in and Allen looks at all the half-bloods around. The owner of the place recognizes Sam. Allen tries to keep a low profile.

"Sam! What can I get you? Your usual?"

"Oh no, not today Harry, I'm only here on official Grissom Academy business. Helping Allen Wes here with his school supplies."

Then, the whole room goes quiet. Allen looks and feels everyone looking at him. Harry walks around the table and gets a closer look at Allen.

"May the sky look blue and the grass grow green. You're Allen Wes."

People whisper to each other about Allen's presence. A man walks up to him and shakes his hand.

"Welcome back Mr. Wes. Welcome back." Man says

"Umm, thank you."

A woman comes along.

"My name is Lily Sunshine. It's an honor to meet you in person."

Suddenly, a professor from Grissom sees Allen walking towards him.

"Ah, Mr. Allen Wes. I can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you in person."

"Ah, Professor Rake. I didn't know you were in town. Allen, this is Professor Rake at Grissom Academy. He teaches how to use the mind on different objects."

Allen looks up and sees Professor Rake wearing a giant hat. It basically covers his whole head. He also wears a leather cape and a black and white suit. Allen lends out his hand.

"You're a professor from Grissom huh? I might have you as a Professor. Nice to meet you."

Professor Rake moves back.

"My apologizes. I have a thing about certain people…touching me."

"Oh, sorry."

"Well now Allen, we got a lot of shopping to do. Lots to buy."

"Right. Bye Professor Rake."

"By Mr. Wes. Hope to see you again.

Professor Rake waves goodbye with an odd look on his face. Allen and Sam leave. They head out back.

"It's marvelous to be famous huh Allen?"

"I'm famous? For what? How do all those people know me?"

"I don't know if I'm the right person to tell you Allen."

Allen and Sam stand in front of a brick wall. Sam points his hand at it and twirls it around. Suddenly the bricks start moving and revealing another place right behind it. Another place to another world.

The Other World Street Markets…

Allen and Sam walk past the groups of people gathered around shops getting their supplies. Allen looks around at all the half-bloods around him. Allen takes a moment to concentrate from hearing all the noises coming from all the people around. He can hear what everyone is thinking but tones it out to look at everything.

"Well, I got to say Sam all this stuff here looks nice. But I have hardly any money to buy anything."

"Ah, no worries Allen. All your money's there."

"Where?"

"Half-blood trust. The bank up ahead."

Allen looks at the bank up ahead.

Half-Blood Trust…

Allen looks at all the short, little people around the bank.

"Ah, Sam? Who are all these…people?"

"There called dwarfs Allen. As short as they look, there as smart as they truly are. Stay close now."

The dwarfs are roughly 3 feet or shorter. Bald and even smaller hands. The two walk up to the head bank man. He doesn't write, he just uses his mine to type out what he needs on his computer.

"Excuse me. Mr. Wes here would like to take out a withdrawal."

The Head Bank Man blinks and looks down at Allen. Allen blinks right back at him.

"Does Mr. Wes have his secret code?"

"I have it actually. And also, I have a note hear from the head master of Grissom Academy. From True-Blood Archer."

The Head Bank Man completely stops what he's doing. Sam hands him the note and he reads it.

"This is about a certain something that he wants from here."

The Head Bank Man nods.

"Very well. I'll have one of my associates take you two to the vaults."

Inside one of the banks vaults, a dwarf raises himself high and slides out a safety deposit box and floats it on the table in front of Allen. Sam walks to Allen.

"Well go on Allen. Open it."

Allen walks to the box and opens the box up. His eyes open up more as he reaches in. He pulls out a handful of diamonds.

"You didn't think your parents would leave you with nothing did ya?"

Inspecting the box more, entire case is full of sparkling diamonds. The dwarf comes back with a smaller box and sets it down near Sam. Allen closes the box and sees the other box.

"What's in that one Sam?"

"Sorry Allen, I can't tell you. Grissom Academy business."

Sam opens the box and picks up the object. Allen tries to see but Sam quickly puts it in his coat pocket.

"Something that once belonged to your parents Allen. But don't worry, it's nothing important. Please understand."

Allen thinks for a moment and nods.

"Okay."

A few hours later…

Allen floats all the stuff he needs right behind him. He checks off the last thing he got and looks at the next thing he needs.

"Okay. It says here I need…a watch?"

"A watch? Go to Clockworks. Best watch making in town."

"Why do I need a watch? Doesn't Grissom Academy have clocks?"

"You'll find out why. Go on ahead I need to stop somewhere for a second."

"Fine."

Clockworks…

Allen walks in and sees all the several thousand clocks hanging all around.

"Hello? Heeello?"

Allen walks up to the counter, and suddenly, the owner, on the floor above looks down and Allen looks up. He takes off his glasses and examines Allen's face.

"I never thought I see the day to see you in here Mr. Wes."

He comes down the stairs.

"Here for a watch? I hope you got the time. Ha, ha, ha, ha. I always use that one."

Allen shakes his head.

"Now let's see here…"

The owner looks at a few several watches in front of him and grabs one. He walks back over to Allen and gives it to him.

"Well go on. Try it on."

Allen grabs it and slides it on his wrist. He shrugs.

"Now what?"

"Now do something. Anything!"

Allen flinches. Allen points his hand a set of watches on the table and lifts them all up with no problem. But suddenly they fly all over the place. The Owner and Allen flinch.

"Not strong enough. Let's get another."

Allen takes off the watch. The Owner tries to find another watch.

"You know, it seemed like only yesterday that your parents were in here getting their own sets of watches."

"What are the watches used for?"

"To keep your powers at bay. Think of it as a set of training wheels or a booster you would say."

"I don't need training wheels. Or a booster you would say."

The Owner comes back.

"That's what everyone says. Try this one."

Allen tries it on. He snaps his fingers, what seems like it would work, turns into a disaster. The Owner brushes his hair back.

"Something, STRONGER!"

The Owner pushes out a safe and types in the code. He pulls out one watch that's locked inside another box and stares at it.

"Could it be…?"

The Owner looks at Allen and walks towards him. He personally hands it to him.

"Try this one."

Allen slides it on. Suddenly everything seems to move calmly. Allen feels a slight breeze gaze him.

"Wow…I suddenly feel…better…"

"I knew it…"

Allen looks at the Owner.

"Knew what?"

"Mr. Wes. I remember every watch I give out to every half-blood who comes in here', Allen blinks to that thought, 'But this watch, this watch that you wear on your wrist. Never came off a half-blood."

"Who did it come off of then?"

"A true-blood. The same true-blood that gave you that scar on your eye."

Allen gulps.

"What's the name of that true-blood?"

"He does not have a name. Never has. No one speaks of him, no one ever thinks of him. Because everyone knows, what a true-blood can do to you."

Allen slowly looks down at the watch.

"So seeing you wear this watch Mr. Wes. I'm going to guess you are going to bring great things to this world. But also the name who has no name, did great things to this world too. Terrible, horrible things. Take very special care of that watch Mr. Wes."

Allen slowly nods. Suddenly Sam taps on the glass that attracts Allen's attention.

"Allen! Allen! I got you a present for your birthday!"

Sam holds up the present revealing a puppy. A puppy Siberian Husky. It barks and Allen slowly smiles.

Other World Restaurant…

Later…

Sam finishes off his third plate. Allen just plays around with his food floating the fork about the meat. Sam sees.

"What's the matter Allen, you haven't touched your food."

Allen drops the fork. He leans forward.

"Sam, I want the truth."

"What Allen?"

"You knew this day was coming. No more hiding it."

"What is it Allen?"

"The man with no name. He killed my parents didn't he? He's also the one who gave me this scar?"

Sam stops what he's doing.

"I know you know Sam. I can sense it from your mind. Just tell me instead of making me poke around your mind.

"Okay, Allen. Okay. Understand this first because this is very important: Not every half-blood out there uses their powers for good. They also can use them to hurt others. Years before you were born, there was this one half-blood, but it turned out he wasn't a half-blood. He was in fact a true-blood. Like yourself. His name was…his name was…

"What? What was his name?"

"He didn't have one. People only referred to him as Mr. X."

"Mr. X?"

"Because he had scars run across his face that looked like an X."

"What's this got to do with me then?"

"Mr. X started to gather people to join his side. He had some followers. Brought a lot of good people to the dark side. But if anyone got in his way, every single person got killed."

"My parents…"

"Yes. I'm afraid so. Your parents fought back. They weren't strong enough to a true-blood. He killed everyone who got in his way. Until he met you."

"Me? Mr. X even tried to kill me?"

"Yes but he couldn't."

"Why not?"

"He never would have expected you to be a true-blood like him. You were just a baby. And you managed to defeat a true-blood."

"Even when I was a baby I managed to fight him."

"Yep. And in return to his defeat, he gave you something to remember him by."

Allen feels his scar.

"This isn't just any scar on your face Allen. It's a scar left behind an evil, powerful man. So that's why everyone knows who you are. Everyone knows that you defeated a true-blood. But everyone at the same time thinks you're just a half-blood, just like them."

Allen shrugs.

"So, what happened to him? Mr. X?"

"People just think he died. In my opinion, he just disappeared. And was never heard of again."

"But he is dead, right?"

"Maybe he's old and too old to carry on. But there's one thing for certain Allen. There's something about you that stopped him that night from killing you. Maybe you're just more powerful than him. What a true-blooded person can do."

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem Allen. You are the boy who lived anyway."

Allen thinks for a moment. He grabs his sun-glasses and looks at his reflection in the glasses looking at his scar.


	2. Chapter 2 Grissom Academy

Chapter 2 – Grissom Academy

Following day, at the Train Station…

Sam and Allen walk through the train station. Some people notice Sam and see how... 'big' he is.

"What? What are you looking at? Normal people', looks at watch, 'Oh my, is that really the time? I'm sorry Allen but you got to go on your own from here. Archer is going to want his you know what I have to him."

"Wait, your leaving me here?"

"Don't worry I'll see you again at the school. Your train leaves in exactly 20 minutes. I got your ticket right here."

Sam hands Allen's ticket to him. Allen looks at it.

"See you later Allen."

Sam starts to walk away. Allen stares at the ticket but remembers something.

"Oh Sam, wait, how longs the trip by the way? Sam?"

Allen turns around and sees Sam completely gone.

"I hate it when he does that."

Allen moves ahead with all his stuff and his puppy in his cage. The dog starts whining. Allen notices.

'Don't worry. You'll come out and play soon.'

The puppy calms down. Allen starts to get annoyed trying to find his train.

"This is getting ridicules. How can I fly half way around the world in 30 minutes and not find my own train in a small station within 20 minutes?"

Allen heads to a small café to get his grounds. He picks up the dog cage and sets it on the table.

"There, there. It's okay."

The dog comes out and Allen pets him.

"Have any idea where my train is?"

The puppy yawns.

"Your no help."

Allen looks around. Across the café, a bunch of thuggish guys mess around with a pretty waitress girl. Allen watches and crosses his arms. They toy with her with the clean ups and keep spilling on purpose. Allen narrows his eyes. The girl walks away.

"Aww, what's wrong? Come back! Ha, ha, ha!" Thug laughs

Allen looks serious and sees the garbage cans right behind the three. Allen smiles at the corner of his mouth and lifts the cans up and flies them over to the three. They soon get up and move out. Only to be greeted by three flying garbage cans which turn over and land on top of the three. The crowd around sees and sees the three thugs running around in circles and then suddenly run right into each other falling on the floor. They make a scene and everyone laughs. Allen shakes his head and grabs his puppy.

"You didn't, see, A THING."

The puppy barks.

"That a boy!"

Allen puts the puppy back in its cage and goes on looking for his train. He pulls out his ticket and doesn't seem to find it.

"This is not working. There's gotta be someone else here who knows where the train is."

And in the distance, passing Allen, the Seriously family passes talking about his train.

"Come on everyone, your train is this way to Grissom Academy." Claire Seriously shouts

Allen looks to see who said that. He turns and sees a mother and her children following her to the train Allen's supposed to be heading to.

"Every single year normal people are crowding this station. It's always the same!" Claire shouts

Allen looks and sees the kids having the same type of luggage as he has. He quickly catches up to them.

"Come on Steve, head down to the platform."

Allen watches as Steve gets lifted up off the balcony and down to the lower platform below. Allen shakes his head to see what he just saw happened. He looks around to see if anyone else saw.

"Okay Chris, you're up."

"Mom, I'm not Chris. He is." Tucker says

"My God Mom, can't you tell us apart after so many years of living together?" Chris says

Claire sighs.

"I'm sorry Tucker, go on."

Chris walks up to the balcony and looks back.

"Just kidding Mom, I am Chris. Ha, ha, ha!"

Claire raises her hand and Chris flies away from it. Tucker runs up and gets lifted away. Allen shakes his head and runs ahead of Daniel.

"Wait, wait, hold up a second!" Allen yells

Claire and Daniel look at Allen who runs up to them.

"Umm, I'm going to Grissom Academy too. But…what's with all that right here?"

Claire walks beside Allen with Samantha by her side.

"Is this your first trip dear?"

"Yes."

"Ah, don't worry, it's Daniel's first time as well. Right Daniel?"

"Yes Mom."

Allen looks at Daniel and back at Claire.

"Now all you have to do is walk to the balcony and the force will pick you up and place you on the platform below." Claire explains

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Allen shrugs and gets ready.

"Okay…whatever you say."

"Have fun there mister." Samantha says

"Thanks." Allen says

Allen looks straight ahead at the balcony. Allen pushes ahead and suddenly he gets lifted up and lowered to the lower platform below. Allen shakes his head and sees the bullet train ahead of him. On the front car, Grissom Academy reads the words of the train.

"Whoa…"

Allen moves alongside the other students who get their things lifted up on the train and into the luggage compartment. Behind him, Daniel appears and looks for a place to settle too. On the train, kids gather together as they find places to sit. Allen puts his sunglasses on to hide his face from his scar. The train blows its whistle. Kids hurry up and find some seats. A girl up ahead moves quickly to find a compartment and Allen sees. But the train starts and the bump makes the two hit each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jessi says

"My fault completely."

"Excuse me then."

Allen moves to the same side as Jessi and they end up doing it again. They see, step to their own sides and walk past each other. Allen finds a compartment with no one in it and goes in.

"(Sighs) Finally."

The train begins to leave. Allen watches outside his window as the station leaves behind him. Then suddenly, the train accelerates at high speeds which look like nothing but a blur outside. Allen raises his glasses seeing how fast there going. At one second the city is outside them, then a second later, an open field of mountains, forests and threes all around. Allen turns his head and realizes what they just did.

"Did we just teleport?"

After boarding…

The bullet train flies on its tracks towards Grissom Academy. Inside one of the cabins, Allen stares out the window with his sunglasses still on. Suddenly someone knocks on the cabin door and Allen looks.

"Excuse me. Hi, sorry, would it be okay if I can stay in here? All the rest of the cabins are full."

"Yeah sure, have a seat."

"Thanks a lot."

Daniel sits down across from Allen.

"I'm Daniel Seriously by the way. You can call me Dan for short."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Yeah, I remember you. I ran into you at the balcony before boarding."

"Oh yeah, I remember you now. You weren't wearing your sun glasses, I didn't recognize you."

"I'm Allen Wes." Allen says lending out his hand

Daniel's face changes to normal to surprise.

"Seriously?"

Allen smiles.

"Seriously."

"Wow."

Daniel shakes Allen's hand.

"So it's true then. You're really going to Grissom Academy."

"That I am."

"So, do you have the, you know, your, uhhh?"

"What?"

"Your scar on your farce?" Daniel asks whispering

"Oh, yeah. Want to see it?"

Allen takes off his sunglasses and reveals his scar on his face.

"Wow! Cool. That's awesome."

Suddenly a waitress walks by with a cart of snakes.

"Would you two like any treats before arriving?" Waitress asks

"No thank you Ma'am. My Mom's got me all set for the trip."

Daniel gulps at the 'lunch' his mother packed for him. Allen blinks.

'Man I could use some treats right now…' Daniel says thinking

Allen smiles and reaches in his pocket.

"Will have one of everything on your cart Miss."

Allen reaches in his pocket and pulls out several sparkling diamonds. Daniel's mouth drops open.

"Awesome!"

And they each get one of everything off the waitress's cart.

Several minutes later…

"I've…never heard of any of these candies before." Allen says looking at them all

The two sit next to each other. In the middle, piles of candy.

"That's because you can't get them in the normal world."

Allen picks up a sweet candy treat.

" 'Laughing-LAUGHING Make Your Self Laughing Taffy' ."

"Oh that's pretty funny candy actually." Daniel explains shoving two cookies in his mouth

"What does it do?"

"It does what is says on the box, it makes you laugh."

Allen blinks and looks at the box.

"Really…no way."

"Try it."

Allen opens the box and rips off a piece of Laughing Taffy. He puts it in his mouth, swallows it. And all of a sudden starts laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, HAAA! HAAA!"

"See."

"I can't stop laughing! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Don't worry, it goes away really quick."

Allen shakes his head.

"I'll just put that to the side for now."

Allen picks up another box.

" 'Guess Your Flavor Beans' ?"

"Those are actually really odd."

"How so?"

"Any kind of flavor can be in the box."

"Any kind?"

"And kind at all. From strawberry', Allen takes a bite of one, 'To spinach to raw meat."

Allen spits it out.

"Thanks for the warning."

"You know, I heard my friend Zak once got a soup flavor once. He said it tasted like tomato."

"Lucky for him."

Allen watches Daniel put more food in his mouth. Seeing his cheeks packed to the fullest.

"Are you dying tonight?"

Daniel looks at Allen.

"What?"

"You eat like you're going to the death chamber."

"It's all good food. It's bad to see it all go to waste. My mother taught me that."

"Stuffing your face?"

"Ha, ha, ha."

"No Laughing Taffy?"

"No thank you."

Allen smiles and grabs something else.

" 'Lickerish Butterfly's' ?"

"It's really good. Once you swallow it, it makes your stomach feel at ease."

Allen opens it up with a curious look on his face. The Lickerish Butterfly comes to life and flies around the room.

"But the problem is that there hard to catch and swallow."

The Lickerish Butterfly just simply flies out the room. Daniel's cat meows and eats a candy fish next to it.

"That's Nine-tales. Little fur ball isn't it?"

"A little."

"I've been practicing a little with telekinesis. My brothers are better than me of course. But I'm coming up behind them."

"How many brothers do you have?"

Daniel thinks for a moment.

"Including me…four brothers in the family."

"Sisters?"

"Just one. That was Samantha with Mom back at the station."

"I saw her back at the station."

"She'll be going to Grissom next year. That's if she gets accepted."

"If she's a half-blood I think all half-blood's are accepted to Grissom anyway."

Daniel thinks for a moment.

"Your right."

Allen smiles.

"Were those two other guys your brother's as well?"

Daniel sights putting a stick of chocolate in his mouth.

"Yeah…unfortunately. That was Chris and Tucker. The twins of the family. They always toy with Mom about who's who."

Allen laughs.

"Ha, ha…yeah I saw that at the station too."

"The one you saw go before Chris and Tucker was Steve. He's a year ahead of us in all the family."

"So he's gone to Grissom before?"

"Yep, he tells his stories about the house he's in. He's in the Wolverine House."

"The Wolverine House?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping that's the house I get to be in. I think it's the best, besides the Dragonage house."

"The Dragonage house?"

"That's the House you don't want to be in. That's my advice to you Allen."

Allen shakes his head.

"Thanks for the tip."

Allen looks at the candy and thinks about what he wants to try next. He finds some normal raisin cookies and points his finger at them. Daniel watches Allen float the cookies in front of his face and takes the whole thing in his mouth. He chews it and swallows. Daniel nods.

"Not bad', looks at his cat, 'Want to see me fly my cat?"

Allen smiles, puts on his sunglasses and sits back.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Alright then."

Daniel looks at Nine-tales. He points his hand at it and suddenly a girl walks in and looks around the room. Dressed in the schools uniform. White button down shirt, the 'first year' tie, coat and skirt on.

"Excuse me, have you seen a white dove? A boy named Luis lost their bird and it flew out of the cage."

Daniel shakes his head.

"Nope."

"Sorry, nothing's in here except a cat." Allen explains

The girl looks and sees Daniel about to do something.

"Oh, were you about to do something? This I want to see. Go on."

"Right. Okay…"

Daniel concentrates on the cat. He points hard and tries to lift the cat but nothing happens. But something finally happens but the cat gets lifted an inch off the ground.

"What the…" Daniel asks confusingly

"Maybe you weren't putting enough concentration into it. When you're using your telekinesis you must put all your concentration into it." Jessica explains

Daniel rolls his eyes and looks at Allen. Allen watches her sit down across from him.

"I've practiced a few times and managed to lift up several books. Watch this."

Jessica points her finger at Allen and he blinks.

"Whoa, wait a second."

"Don't worry. Just hold on."

"Don't even think…"

But Jessica just removes Allen's sun glasses off his face and floats them in front of him. Daniel shakes his head and puts more sweets in his mouth. Allen grabs his sun glasses and looks at them.

"Not bad…not bad at all." Allen says putting his sun glasses away

"Thank you', sees Allen, 'wait a second. You're Allen Wes!"

"Yes I am. You know me too?"

"Of course. I'm Jessica Lawson. My friends call me Jessi. Oh, you are by the way?"

Daniel swallows the candy in his mouth.

"My names Daniel Seriously."

"Another Seriously at Grissom. What a wonderful little family', looks at Allen, 'May I suggest you two change into your school uniform. I heard we will be arriving shortly."

Jessi leaves. Daniel swallows again.

"I think she's one of those know it all students. See how the way she acted?"

"I don't know. But I'll check."

Daniel looks at Allen. Allen puts his fingers to his head and listens in on Jessi.

'I heard Allen Wes was on the train but I never thought I bump into him. And ha, I managed to take his glasses off right off his face. But he does have that big scar across his eye. Ouch.'

Allen shakes his head.

"What did you just do?" Daniel asks

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

'I 'seriously' don't know what to make of Daniel here. He comes from a big family. He seems to put effort into stuff, but that stuff seems to go in his mouth and down his throat. But he seems like nice guy. Seems like a good friend to have.'

At Grissom Academy arriving station…

It's night. It's dark and the train arrives. All the first year students get off wearing their school's uniforms. The boys, black suits with normal grey ties. And the girls, suits but skirts around their wastes. Allen checks out his suit.

"Look at this, free clothes! You have to pay top dollar for this stuff back in the normal world." Allen explains

Up ahead, Sam with his flashlight guides the first years to their destination.

"Come, this way you all. First years this way!"

Allen looks around.

"Wait a minute…that's…"

Allen looks and sees Sam up ahead.

"Sam!"

Sam looks and sees Allen running towards him. Daniel follows.

"Allen! Hey."

"Hey Sam."

"Enjoy the ride?"

"It was good."

Daniel tilts his head see how 'big' Sam is.

"WOW. Your…humongous!"

"It's from my mom's side of the family. The height is from my dad's. Now this way you all, we arrive at the school on planes."

Daniel and Allen look at each other confusingly.

(Same time)

"Planes?"

On, or over the lake…

The first years walk on a helipad and see these weird looking copters. They seem to fit up to three as the seats are just a circle with a tide up blimp right above them. Daniel and Allen sit together and Jessi runs to them to get the last seat. The other kids get together and get on their copters. Sam gets his own.

"Everybody ready?"

All the kids look back and suddenly the copters take off and the kids see themselves flying over the water towards Grissom Academy. Daniel and Allen look down at the water below and see that their flying pretty high and fast. The kids look and see Grissom Academy coming even closer to them. There all shock and aww. They arrive at Grisson via by helipad. They each get off their copters and head inside the school. Daniel d taps Allen and points. Allen nods at what Daniel is pointing at.

"That's…a big school." Daniel says

"That's no school. That's a castle."

They all get closer and closer to it. The boys and girls smile as they arrive at the school finally.

Inside Grissom Academy, on one of the many stair cases…

The first years walk together climbing the many stair cases. At the top, one of the professors watch as she taps her fingers waiting for them to arrive. Miss Melanie Threshold waits and see all the first years arrive right below her. All the kids look up at her.

"Welcome to Grissom Academy all young half-bloods. In a few moments you're going to pass through a set of large doors into the Great Hall. In which you'll join your fellow classmates. But before you join your fellow classmates, you're all going to be sorted out into certain houses. There are four houses all together. There is: Wolverines, Snagapuss, Wing Horse and Dragonage." Miss Threshold explains

Some students catch the eye of the last house. Allen narrows his eyes at Miss Threshold. He slowly closes them and suddenly gets a flash of seeing her somewhere before. He shakes his head and Daniel catches eye of it.

"Allen, you alright?"

Allen shakes his head.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Weird headache all of a sudden."

"While you are all attending this school, your house is like your family. When one person gets into trouble, the rest will get into trouble. Throughout the year your houses will receive points. At the end of the year, your points will be added up, and your house will win the house cup. But besides earning points, you can also loose points. Loosing points by breaking rules, staying out past curfew and using powers without permission."

In the crowd, the boy who lost his bird sees it flying around behind Miss Threshold.

"There you are you sneak!" Luis Stomps shout

Everyone looks and Luis who grabs his bird. Miss Threshold watches.

"Sorry…"

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a few moments. Everyone wait here."

Miss Threshold walks away. In the crowd, Mark Darkskin spots Allen Wes.

"Well, well, well', Allen turns, 'Isn't it the famous Allen Wes going to Grissom Academy."

Everyone in the crowd whispers to each other of the presence of Allen Wes among the crowd.

"These are my two friends, Kevin Duty and George Rockbottom', they both nod at Allen, 'And I'm Mark. Mark Darkskin."

Daniel laughs under his breath. Mark sees.

"You think that's funny don't you? Well what's your name, oh wait. I already know', Drake touches Daniel's forehead, 'I knew it. Another Seriously at Grissom. An entire family of hand me downs. Go figure', looks at Allen, 'As you can see, there are families here that are stronger than others. More half-bloods stronger than others. Like right now when I touched his forehead, I saw everything about him. May I say you shouldn't be friends with weak people like a Seriously here. So let me say, let's be friends and push anyone who gets in our way." Mark explains lending out his hand

'Don't shake it Allen. It's a trick. He won't be your friend.' Daniel says thinking

Allen turns his eyes and looks back at Mark.

"No thank you Mark. I can pick whoever I want to be friends with. And let me say, you're not going to be one of them."

"Let me tell you right now, that's a big mistake."

"It's not a mistake. For example…', Allen touches Mark's forehead and does the same thing to him as he did to Daniel, 'Ah I knew it. Tough with words but scared as a little pussy cat."

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Oh yeah? Then how come you still ask your mommy to turn on your little night light for you so the big bad dark monster doesn't get you?"

Some of the kids hear and laugh under their breath. Mark wipes his forehead from the sweat and gets in Allen's face.

"Your making, a BIG mistake."

Mark looks hard at Allen. Suddenly Miss Threshold comes back and taps Mark's back. He looks back at her and he goes back into the crowd. Miss Threshold looks at everyone and smiles.

"Everyone is ready for you now. Let's go."

Everyone follows Miss Threshold to the Great Hall.

Inside the Great Hall…

Two big giant doors open up revealing the Great Hall. All the kids follow Miss Threshold as everyone sees students sitting down at long tables. Probably each of the four long tables are each of the houses of the school. As everyone enters, each kid looks up seeing the night sky, stars, clouds and even the moon on the ceiling of the room.

"Wow. That's cool." Daniel says

"Amazing little trick can done by a true-blood." Jessi explains

Allen blinks and looks back at Jessi.

"What did you just say?"

"Only a true-blood can do that sort of trick. He's the headmaster of the school."

"Head master?"

"Right up ahead. The guy sitting in the middle of the table."

Allen turns around and looks at the true-blood sitting down in the center of the table.

"He's a true-blood. Amazing. I wonder what he can do." Daniel says

"Pretty much everything." Allen whispers

Professor Archer takes a sip of his drink in front of him. He fixes his glasses looking at all the new students arriving. Allen gulps.

'I never thought I'd ever meet another true-blood.'

Professor Archer blinks and looks directly at Allen for a second. Miss Threshold stops a few feet away from all the professors of the school and Archer. She turns around and instructs the kids.

"Everyone circle around here please."

All the kids gather in a circle. Allen looks at all the professors and spots Sam. He smiles as he sees him just sitting down with the rest of the professors.

'Sam! Sam! Hey! Over here!'

Sam shakes his head and looks at Allen.

'Allen, pay attention! This is important!'

Allen calms down.

'Right, right. Sorry. My bad.'

"Now, before we begin, Head Master Archer would like to say something to you all."

Archer stands up.

"Thank you Miss Threshold. Hello everyone. As Miss Threshold said, I am head master Archer King of this school. All your teachers here are you professors, and also powerful half-bloods. But as for me, I am a true-blood."

The kids whisper to each other. Allen just looks directly at Archer.

"The only true-blood in this entire world. So as long as you're going to this school, I have some ground rules for you first years: the forest outside the castle is strictly forbidden to you first years. And also a reminder from our caretaker of the school, Mr. Dunn, that the upper level corridors are forbidden as well. He reminds me if anyone goes up there, they will in fact, die, horribly, and slowly."

Daniel gulps.

'Oh my GOOOD!' Daniel thinks

Allen nudges Daniel.

"Don't worry, just relax."

"Try telling me that if we go up to the upper levels."

"We won't. So relax."

"Now, that is all I have to say." Archer says

Miss Threshold comes back with the Chooser by her side.

"Now, when I call your name, please come up and have a seat. Our friend here, the Chooser will choose which house you will go in."

The Chooser rubs his hands. All the kids look at each other and Miss Threshold reds off the list. The Chooser takes off a dark pair of sunglasses revealing to everyone that he's blind.

"Up first, Jessica Lawson."

Jessi gulps.

"Okay, just relax. Just relax and think straight." Jessi says walking and whispering to herself

Daniel leans over at Allen.

"She even talks to herself. A nut I say."

Allen sighs.

"Let it go Daniel, let it go."

The Chooser walks around Jessi with his hand aimed at her.

"Hmmm, very smart I see. Cunning. The book worm type. I know where you belong. Go to…Wolverine!"

The Wolverine house claps to their new member. Jessi smiles happily and goes and sits down at her new house. Each house has their own specific color to represent them. The Wolverine House colors are Blue and White. Dragonage House is Black and White. Snagpuss House colors Purple and Black. And Wing Horse is White and Grey. The next first year is next.

"Next, Mark Darksin. Come on up."

Mark sighs and sits down. The Chooser points his hand at him and throws it back.

"I knew it. I don't even have to walk around you. Go to Dragonage."

Mark smiles like he knew he was going to it anyway. Daniel looks at Allen.

"I've heard that every half-blood that joined Dragonage went completely evil. Or mad."

"That's not a surprise. I've known Mark for five minutes and I can already tell he's evil. Oh and I saw his whole life before my eyes. Let's top that off."

"Brilliant."

"Margaret Idol, come up please."

Margaret goes up. Allen crosses his arms and suddenly his scar starts to hurt him.

"Ow, what the?"

Daniel looks at Allen. Allen covers his eye.

"Allen? You alright?"

Allen looks around and looks at one of the professors looking at him. He lowers his hand staring calmly at him.

"Uhh..not-nothing. I-I-I'm fine."

"Okay, your in…Snagapuss!" Chooser shouts

Margaret goes to her house.

"Daniel Seriously. Come on up please."

Daniel gulps hard.

"Go on. Relax. You'll do fine."

"Easy for you to say."

Daniel sits down and the Chooser points his hand at him and flinches.

"Ah ha! Another Seriously in my presence. I don't even need to think this over. You're in…Wolverine!"

Daniel sighs in relief. Allen claps and smiles at his friend going to the Wolverine house. His brothers and members welcome him in.

"Allen Wes, your next please."

Archer fixes his glasses and watches Allen come up. He gulps as he sits down. The Chooser rubs his hand and points it at him.

"Hmm. Oh my. What unique abilities you have. Now this is very difficult for me to choose. You have plenty of strength, no doubt about that. Your abilities are…outstanding. You don't lack courage and are most importantly brave. Your mind itself is remarkable. But you want to see if you can do more. You basically fit any house I would put you in but it has to be the right house, so which one should I put you in."

Allen closes his eyes.

'Don't put me in Dragonage. Don't put me in Dragonage.'

The Chooser stops walking.

"Why not Dragonage? Dragonage house is always about strength. Like I said you have plenty of it. You can be like a king in that house. So why not? Dragonage does its part; all you have to do is look pretty."

Allen keeps his eyes shut.

'Don't put me in Dragonage. DON'T PUT ME IN THERE.'

The Chooser sighs.

"Fine then. If that's how it is, then you're in…Wolverine!"

Allen opens his eyes and sighs in relief. The Wolverine house claps. Allen heads to his table. Even Archer claps for his new house choice. Allen almost sits down.

'Welcome to Grissom Academy Allen. And welcome home.'

Allen stops walking. He narrows his eyes and turns around and looks at Archer. He tips his glass off to him and Allen watches. House Wolverine welcomes Allen to their house. The rest of the kids get picked to their houses. After, Miss Threshold holds up her glass to get everyone's attention.

"May I have your attention please?" Miss Threshold asks

Everyone looks up at the professors up ahead. Archer stands up.

"Let the new year's feast, begin."

Archer snaps his fingers, and suddenly, all the food in the room comes flying out of nowhere and landing in front of everyone with silverware, plates, trays, food and everything else. Everyone watches as the tables get set up. Everyone looks happy and dig in. Daniel fills his plate to the fullest holding two forks in each hand of meat. Allen swallows and looks over at the professors, especially the one he was looking at earlier.

"Hey Steve, I was just wondering, who's that professor who's sitting next to Professor Rake?"

"Oh, that's Slade Slate. Head Master of the Dragonage house."

"And what exactly does he teach?"

"Connection. The mind and thoughts and stuff. He'll tell you how to control things."

"Oh really."

"He's been after Rake's job for many years. Still hasn't gotten it yet."

As the kids continue to eat dinner. Suddenly at the two double doors, the houses Guardians enter and show off their wacky powers.

"Whoa! Who are those guys?" Allen asks

"Ah, those are just the Guardians of the houses, that's all." Steve explains

Left Hand Willy flies by.

"Hello ladies and gents. Welcome to the Wolverine house. My name, is Left Hand Willy."

Left Hand Willy flies away. Jessi narrows her eyes.

"Why are you called 'Left Hand Willy'?"

"Because I only have a left hand, see?"

Left Hand Willy shows off his right hand, well, in which he doesn't have one. Jessi shakes her head. After dinner, the house head leaders show the new students where their houses are at.

Circular staircases…

The Wolverine pack follow Steve. Allen, Jessi and Daniel walk into the circular staircase room and see it goes up high for miles.

"Now, this is the only direct path to our dormitory. But please take my advice, the staircases sometimes spin on their own and may confuse you. So climb quickly." Steve explains

All the kids follow Steve. He leads them to the main door to enter their dorm. They come up to Left Hand Willy who is standing perfectly still in front of a blank wall. He crosses his arms and looks serious.

"Password gents."

"Password: Wolf Pack."

"That is correct. You may now enter your home wolf pack."

Left Hand Willy stands out of there way as he opens up a passage way right behind. Allen sees Left Hand Willy making a passage way form leading to their dormitory.

Wolverine Dorm House…

Steve leads everyone into the main common room of the dorm.

"Welcome everyone. This is the common room of the dormitory. It has everything you need for school. Computers, TV, nice little lounge. No alcohol, sorry. Game room and a fire place. The boys sleeping quarters is up the stairs to the left. And the girls sleeping quarters is up to your right. All your personal affects have arrived. Unpack and settle in please." Steve explains

Everyone looks at each other and head upstairs. In the boys sleeping quarters, the kids find that all their stuff has arrived. They start unpacking. Near their beds, they find their House clothes that they have to wear starting tomorrow. Ties, scarfs, gloves and most importantly, patches to represent their House which looks like a wolf.

Allen looks over at Daniel's unpacking. He suddenly sees him put a peanut butter and jelly sandwich next to his bed. He narrows his eyes and walks over to it.

"Dan, what is this?"

Daniel looks.

"It's a sandwich."

"I know it's a sandwich, but why are you putting it next to your bed?"

"Oh well, you know, I…"

"Wait, you have an emergency sandwich next to your bed?"

"I get hungry during the night."

"I don't believe this. How can you be so thin after eating twenty pounds of meat for dinner tonight. And still be hungry and putting a sandwich next to your bed?"

"It's from my dad's side of the family."

Allen rubs his hair back.

"Unbelievable."

Later that night…

Everyone's asleep. Daniel has his arms wrapped around his head. Allen walks by and grabs his puppy that Sam gave to him earlier. He carries him to the window and the two sit down. Allen sits there with his dog in his hands looking out the window. The puppy yawns and bites Allen's fingers. Allen smiles and taps his nose.

'No. Don't do that.'

The puppy stops. Allen sighs still looking out the window.

'Oh man…what am I doing? Should I be here? I don't think I belong here. I don't…I don't really know what to do…'

A moment passes by. Then suddenly…

'Give it time and you'll find out.'

Allen opens his eyes and looks around.

"Hello?"

'Just wait and see. And you'll find out.'

Allen shakes his head.

"That voice again. Who is that?"

Allen looks out the window again.

"Alright then. I'll stay."


	3. Chapter 3 Classes

Chapter 3 – Classes

Following morning…

Allen has an odd dream. Tossing and turning around. He has flashes of some odd people he doesn't know. They feel familiar to him, but their faces are just a blur. Allen slowly wakes up and yawns. He scratches his head and looks around the room. He sees NO one in sight.

"Where…did everyone go?"

Allen closes his eyes and realizes.

"Class."

Allen looks to the side and sees Daniel still there too.

"Dan! Dan!" Allen yells rushing over to his bed

Allen shakes Daniel and sees he's completely knocked out.

"Wake up! Wake up! Were late for class! Dan!"

"Mmmm, five more minutes…" Daniel says tiredly

"We don't have five minutes, wake up!"

"Ten more minutes…"

"AHHH!"

Allen puts his fingers to his head and closes his eyes.

'WAKE UP DANEIL!' Allen yells thinking

Daniel jumps up out of his bed and lands on the floor. Allen crosses his arms and Daniel climbs up.

"Whoa…I had the weirdest dream. I think I was flying…then all of a sudden, someone was screaming my name…"

"Dan, get dressed!" Allen yells grabbing his clothes

Daniel stands up.

"Why?"

"Why? Were late for class."

Daniel realizes.

"Class? Seriously?"

"SERIOUSLY!"

The two hurry up and grab their books.

Hallways of Grissom…

Allen and Daniel run down the hallway trying to get to their classroom. They make it to the classroom and see everyone in their seats, writing quietly. Mark looks back and sees the two idiots late and smiles. Jessi rolls her eyes as the two rush in. Allen wakes his hand.

"Come on, come on." Allen says walking around

"Phew, that was close." Daniel says wiping his forehead

Allen looks around and doesn't see Miss Threshold insight. The two try to find their seats.

"Allen, can you imagine what that old bag Professor Threshold would do to us?"

"Daniel, for your sake, stop talking. Something's not right here."

"Don't worry, she's not even here. I can't even imagine the look on her face if she caught us being late."

Suddenly Miss Threshold floats right behind the two and lands right behind them. Allen stops walking with a surprised look on his face.

"What? What is it Allen?"

Allen gulps and turns around. He stares completely blankly right behind Daniel and he turns around.

"Miss Threshold!"

"Good morning to you too Mr. Seriously."

"Okay, just putting it out there, but that, was genius." Daniel says

"Why thank you Mr. Seriously. Now, why are you two late?"

"We accidentally slept in." Allen answers

"Slept in? Would I need to be floating around a clock around your heads to remind you of the time?"

"No. That's, that's not necessary." Allen says

"Besides, we also got lost. We went to the wrong floor."

"Or perhaps a map stuck to your backs? Do you need one to find your seats?"

(Same Time)

"No."

"Alright then, take your seats."

Allen and Daniel take their seats. Miss Threshold walks up to the front of the class.

"Okay everyone. Now that everyone is here, we can begin."

Allen and Daniel look at each other.

"As you may all know, I am, just like you, a half-blood', Allen rolls his eyes, 'Half-bloods are most common in many abilities. As you will progress through the years here at Grissom. You will take classes that recognize you on your abilities. But, there will be some students who will be taking different classes then the rest of you. So that is why, while you're here, you will learn what you can do. Here is the list of the many abilities that many of you possess and some of you don't possess."

Miss Threshold points her finger and several lists appear and land in front of everyone. The kids take a look at what abilities that they can learn. Suddenly, everyone starts thinking, and Allen, can hear it all. He holds his forehead to zone it out.

"For you all first years, all of you in fact have some abilities in common. What all half-bloods can do. Over the course of the school year, you will hone those abilities and continue on."

Jessi raises her hand.

"Yes, Miss Lawson?"

"Professor Threshold, I was just wondering, everything you have written here. Does that mean, Head Master Archer can do all this?"

Allen blinks and moves his eyes up at Miss Threshold.

"Yes Miss Lawson. Mr. Archer is a true-blood, everything you see written here, he can in fact do."

"So, is Head Master Archer the only true-blood in the entire world?" Jessi asks

"Yes Miss Lawson."

"But I thought it was impossible for a true-blood to even exist."

Allen gulps. Miss Threshold holds her breath for a moment. She takes a look at Allen and moves her eyes back to Jessi.

"I will be honest with all of you. It is, exactly impossible for a true-blood to even exist. So for Mr. Archer's case, it's a miracle."

Allen blinks and raises his hand.

"Yes Mr. Wes?"

"But it is still possible, right?"

Miss Threshold blinks.

"I do not understand the question."

"It's still possible for a true-blood to be born."

Everyone turns at Allen.

"I don't know where you heard that Mr. Wes, but it's impossible."

"And for Head Master Archer's case?"

"A miracle."

Allen smiles.

"I heard it's 99% impossible for a true-blood to be born."

"Yes, that's correct."

"But that still leaves that 1% chance."

"Yes it does, but it's still only 1% over 99%."

Allen sighs through his nose and sits back. Miss Threshold walks behind her desk and sits down.

"Why are you so interested in true-bloods Mr. Wes?"

Allen shrugs.

"I'm…just curious about them that's all."

"Well, Head Master Archer is the only one who can tell you that."

Allen nods with a smirk.

"Right."

Miss Threshold blinks and stands back up.

"If you don't mind Mr. Wes, would you stay after class for a moment?

Allen blinks and then just nods.

"Okay."

"Thank you then."

Miss Threshold then just continues on with her class.

"Now, let's work on your imagination shall we?"

Later, after class…

Everyone leaves the room. Daniel whispers to Allen and tells him which class there in next. Allen gestures to the advice and Daniel leaves. Allen then goes up to Miss Threshold who sits at her desk in the front of the room.

"You wanted to see me Miss Threshold?"

"Yes, just one moment please."

Allen waits as Miss Threshold writes something down. Allen blinks looking at Miss Threshold with her glasses on.

'I can't but help think that…I've seen Miss Threshold before. When I first saw her she sprung up an old…memory or something to me. But…I've never met her in my life. Have I?"

Miss Threshold stops writing.

"Thank you for waiting."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, what about?"

"Why don't you have a seat. This won't take long."

Miss Threshold points her finger at a chair and puts it alongside her desk. Allen sets his books down and sits down.

"Why are you interested in true-bloods?"

Allen shrugs.

"I just…I just find it so…odd that there's not that many of them. How come there are so many half-bloods in the world but only one true-bloods."

"It's just the way the way the world is Mr. Wes. It's the way life goes on."

Allen nods.

"I see."

Miss Threshold sees how depressed Allen is about the subject.

"But, if there were another true-blood in this world, besides Head Master Archer, I would say, that them being alive right now, is more than a miracle, it's a blessing to them."

Allen turns back at Miss Threshold. She nods and Allen sort of smiles.

"I see. Thanks Miss Threshold."

"Anytime Mr. Wes."

Miss Threshold lends out her hand. Allen takes it, and as he shakes Miss Threshold's hand. He gets a serious of flashbacks of her life. She knew Allen's parents. She taught them when they went to Grissom. She even knew about them when they got married. So on and so forth. Allen gasps and draws his hand back. Miss Threshold sees Allen breathing heavily.

"Are you alright Mr. Wes?"

Allen shakes his head and stands up.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Goodbye Miss Threshold. See you tomorrow."

Allen picks up his books and quickly leaves the room.

'I do know her…sort of…she doesn't seem to be a bad old teacher after all. Nice and all. But I got a feeling if you get on her bad side, she can unleash something bad on you.'

Miss Threshold sits back in her chair and closes her eyes.

'Was that a smart move Archer?' Miss Threshold asks thinking

'Yes. Do not worry. I am paying close attention to him. He seems not to possess any dark matter in him.'

'Say that after he goes through Slade's class.'

Between classes…

Allen heads to his next class. Daniel catches up to him.

"Allen! Allen, hold up."

Allen slows up. Daniel catches up to him.

"Hey." Allen says

"What was that all about?"

"What was all about?"

"That back there. You were going back and forth at Miss Threshold about true-bloods."

"It wasn't really a back and forth thing Daniel, I was just curious is all."

"True-bloods are hard to come by. It's just that simple."

Allen slows up as Daniel moves ahead.

"I find that truly hard to believe."

Professor Slade's class…

The students arrive. Slade isn't in the room yet. Everyone takes their seats. Jessis sits next to Allen and they both nod off at each other. All the students relax, and all of a sudden Slade barges in the room right to the front.

"First things first, no one will be using any powers whatsoever and there will be NO, sharing thoughts to each other. Do I make myself clear', everyone stays quiet, Allen puts on his sunglasses, 'I do not expect many of you to appreciate the work that involves in my class. Mind sharing…thought reading…and control of the mind." Slade explains turning around to everyone

Allen leans back in his seat and yawns.

"But for those who do appreciate the work, I can show you how to control the actual mind of others. Read their thoughts. Know what there is need to know all about them."

Allen taps his foot and tips the chair back a bit to relax more. Slade moves his eyes around the room. He spots Allen not paying attention at all.

"But for those who have come to Grissom Academy and to think that they don't need to listen', Allen stares straight up at the ceiling, 'and also, to NOT, PAY, ATTENTION."

Jessi turns and taps Allen's shoulder. Allen turns and gets back on the ground and pays attention to Professor Slade. Professor Slade keeps close eye on Allen as he steps off away from his desk and walks in front of everyone.

"Well, well, well. Mr. Allen Wes is among us. What some people say, a famous celebrity."

Daniel gulps and looks at Allen. Allen narrows his eyes and crosses his arms.

"Tell me Mr. Wes, if I wanted to read the mind of a person, how hard would it be for me to do so?"

Jessi raises her hand. Allen looks and looks back at Professor Slade.

"No answer? Okay, how about if I wanted to put my thoughts into someone else's, what would I have to do then?"

Jessi keeps her hand raise. Allen shrugs. Jessi covers her mouth.

"Keep the clear thought in your mind until you want to pass it on."

"Miss Lawson, first and final warning on passing answers to your classmates."

"Sorry Professor Slade."

"Final question Mr. Wes, what's harder to control, a person or an animal?"

"Neither if you know what you're doing."

Some kids snicker. Daniel taps his hand on the desk and Allen keeps a straight face.

"Funny guy huh? Mr. Wes, if you don't mind, take off your glasses."

"If you don't mind, I don't want to."

The kids go 'oooooh'. Professor Slade fixes his sleeves.

"You have the power to do so yourself, or I can with my own thoughts. The choice is yours."

Allen gulps. Jessi and Daniel turn their heads at Allen. Allen grabs his sunglasses and takes them off. Professor Slade clears his throat.

"Impressive. I can clearly see that being famous does have its disadvantages."

Allen narrows his eyes. Mark smiles knowing that Professor Slade got Allen back.

"So, now that we have our introductions out of the way. Everyone, pay, attention."

Professor Slade goes on. Allen turns his head and sees Jessi taking down notes. Allen puts his fingers to his head.

'Thanks for the help, at least you helped me.'

Jessi looks around to who said that. She looks at Allen and figures it was him, but, can't think it was even him. Allen turns to her and see she's looking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just thought…"

"What?" Allen asks with a smile

"I thought…someone was…speaking to me."

"Who knows? Especially in this school."

Jessi shakes her head. Allen just smiles to the fact that Jessi couldn't tell that it was him. He closes his eyes.

'Thanks again!'

Jessi looks around and Allen looks up ahead. Professor Slade goes on. Allen narrows his eyes thinking what he should do to get back at Slade. Slade goes on and on about the mind. Which is boring half the class. The board behind Slade is completely empty. Allen sort of smiles and focuses on the black marker. The marker floats up and starts writing on the board. Some kids notice. Slade is completely unaware. Allen concentrates on the marker as everyone waits to see who is writing what on the board. Allen finishes and holds the marker still, the kids read it and laugh. And also snicker. Slade notices but goes on.

'What is harder to control, Professor Slade or a donkey? Neither, there both the same.'

That's what Allen wrote. He quickly grabs the eraser and erases it. Slade notices some kids reading something behind him. Allen finishes up and Slade turns around and sees nothing is there. He looks back at the students and goes on with his speech. Allen writes something again. The kids watch.

'Why is it easy to put a thought in Professor Slade's mind? Because…with an empty head, you can put anything in there.'

The kids laugh again and Allen quickly erases the board. Professor Slade looks back and sees the kids covering their mouths and laughing at him.

"Would someone mind please telling me what's so funny?', no one answers, 'Oh come on now, I'm one for jokes as well. Come on, speak up."

Allen bites his lip.

'Speak up, huh?'

"Well?" Slade asks crosses his arms

Allen closes his eyes and puts two fingers to his head. All is quiet, and then suddenly…

'AHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Allen screams at the top of his lungs which jolt Professor Slade's ears as he grabs them and falls to the ground. The kids laugh. Professor Slade quickly gets back up and fixes his clothes.

"Stop it!"

The whole class goes quiet. Professor Slade brushes off his clothes. Allen stands up.

"Are you okay Professor Slade, should I contact the nurse for you?"

Professor Slade looks at Allen oddly. Allen just smirks right at him.

"Sit, DOWN."

Allen sits back down and crosses his arms.

"If I find out who just did that, you will be on the first train out of Grissom, do I make myself clear?', the class stays quiet, 'It that's your answer, then let's proceed."

'I think I'm going to dislike this teacher very much. Dislike him A LOT.'

Later, inside the Great Hall…

A boy down the table away from Allen, Jessi and Daniel practices his telekinesis with his eyes instead of using his hands.

"Come on, come on!" Shane yells focusing really hard

He takes a break and tries again. Allen blinks narrowing his eyes.

"What in the world is Shane doing?" Allen asks

"He's trying to move the cup without pointing at it. Use his mind instead of his hands." Daniel explains

"Oh, he just looks like he's…constipated."

"He managed to do it for a second yesterday. But then it…"

"What?"

Suddenly the cup floats and smacks Shane right in the face.

"AHHH!" Shane yells landing backwards

Everyone flinches. Allen shakes his head.

"Focused too hard." Allen says

Suddenly barking is heard. Daniel sees dogs, cats, and birds running into the room. The messengers arrive.

"Hey look! The mails here." Daniel says pointing

All the animals run by to their masters and drop off packages, letters and boxes to them. They each take the item and the animals run or fly out of the room. Dnaiel gets a letter and the news. Allen sees and takes it.

"Can I have this?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Allen opens it up.

"Thanks."

Down the table, Luis opens a package and grabs a glowing blue sphere. A boy across from him recognizes it.

"Hey look, Luis got a Fortune Sphere." Boy explains

"I've heard of those. When it starts to glow that means good fortune will come to you soon." Jessi explains

"Really? Now I'm excited to know when my good fortune will come." Luis says

Allen opens the paper up and sees the main article on the front page. He taps on Daniel's shoulder.

"Hey Daniel, look at this. There was a break in at Half-Blood Trust."

"Huh?" Daniel asks looking over

"What did you just say?" Jessi asks looking over

"It says here, 'It was believed to the work of the dark half-bloods. The dwarfs insisted on telling reporters that nothing in fact was taken. Therefore, a few days before the robbery was placed, the vault was already emptied out'. Huh, that's funny…"

"What?" Jessi asks

"Uncle Sam and I went to that same bank and emptied out those same vaults."

"What was in the vaults?" Daniel asks

"Well one was just money my parents left me and the other one was something that Sam didn't tell me."

"He didn't tell you?" Jessi asks

"No, he just said it was Grissom business. What could it have been that someone would try and break into a bank for?" Allen asks asking his friends

The three wonder eyes at each other and wonder themselves.

"What could have it been?"

"No sense in thinking about it now. It's not like you can't find out either way." Daniel says

"Uncle Sam asked me not to look into it, but does he know about the break in?"

" 'Uncle' Sam?" Jessi asks

"Oh, yeah, about that, funny story actually', Allen clears his throat, 'I grew up with mostly foster parents, but things really didn't work out well with them. I ran away a lot. Then Sam Jones entered my life and told me he knew my parents. So I guess 'Uncle' just came along the way after a few years."

"That's right. I'm sorry Allen, your parents are dead."

Allen nods.

"It's okay. I've gotten used to it."

"I'm sorry too Allen. All I was thinking about that I actually met Allen Wes, but the reason I knew you because of what happened." Daniel explains

"You're not alone, basically everyone else does too." Allen says looking around

Jessi looks at her watch and gets up.

"Well, I guess its time for flight class."

"Flying time, awesome!" Daniel says getting up

Allen watches the two leave.

"We have a flight class?"

Outside, Courtyard…

It's time for some flying lessons. The kids stand in two groups. The boys on one side and the girls on the other. The instructor, Marylyn Brunch walks between the two groups.

"Good afternoon class."

(Everyone)

"Good afternoon Professor Brunch."

She reaches the end of the group and turns around.

"Welcome class to your first and official first flight lesson. Today you will learn how to fly. First off, you will lift yourselves off the ground several inches. Now, before you can simply lift yourself and fly out of here, you'll first need a phrase to tell yourselves to fly."

Allen rolls his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Allen says rubbing his head

"Now, all of you. Concentrate, and think 'fly'. And at the exact same time, say it out loud. Now, everyone, fly!" Professor Brunch whistles

Allen closes his eyes.

"Fly."

Allen lifts himself up several feet in the air. Jessi looks and sees Allen's already in the air ahead of everyone else.

"Fly!" Mark yells

Mark floats and looks across at everyone else. Allen shrugs.

"Piece of cake."

"Fly! FLY!" Daniel yells

Daniel flies but he does a 180 and lands face first on the ground. Allen just laughs.

"Well you flew…sort of…"

Daniel looks up.

"Shut up Allen."

All the rest of the kids laugh. And each of them slowly ascends into the air. Professor Brunch walks between them.

"Good. Now that you're all in the air. Keep this feeling in your mind. Now when I blow my whistle, you'll slowly ascend back down on the ground. And keep your feet firmly on the grass. Ready, now!" Professor Brunch blows her whistle

But then all of a sudden, Luis starts climbing up really high in the air. Professor Brunch sees him up in the air.

"Mr. Stomps! Mr. Stomps! Get back down here this instant!"

"I-I-I can't! I don't know…."

"Think of flying back to the ground!" Professor Brunch yells

"Think fly?" Luis asks

But thinking of flying gets him exactly what he said. Luis ends up flying all over the place. He flies around in circles, does 360s over and over again, Luis slides up against the brick walls of Grissom and comes right back down to the ground hovering several feet over it. He aims himself right at the group of kids.

"Mr. Stomps! Mr. Stomps!" Professor Brunch yells

Everyone jumps out of the way besides Allen. Luis aims himself right at Allen and Allen waves his hand and throws Luis straight up into the sky. He gulps to see what he just did.

"Whoops…"

Luis flies straight up into the sky. Everyone watches him as he just doesn't have any control of his flying skills. Suddenly Luis flies into one of the old statues of the school and attaches himself onto him. The kids run over to check his status. Suddenly his suit coat starts to rip and he falls straight towards the ground. All the kids watch as Luis falls to his demise. Allen looks back and forth to see if anyone is watching. Allen, with his eyes only focuses on Luis and 'catches' him with his telekinesis. He slows his speed but drops him softly on the ground. Allen sighs in relief.

"Everyone move, move it!" Professor Brunch yells

The kids move out of the way and Professor Brunch checks on Luis.

"You think he's alright?" Jessi asks

"More or less…" Allen answers

Jessi looks funny at Allen. Professor Brunch checks Luis.

"Ow, ow, ow, my arm." Luis complains

"Oh, oh, oh…ah ha. You got a broken wrist. Alright then, let's take you to the nurses' station."

On the ground, Mark finds Luis's Fortune Sphere and picks it up. Professor Brunch picks up Luis and takes him away.

"While I'm gone, no one is to lift their feet off the ground. If I find out any of you were flying, you will be falling faster to the ground then trying to fly around, understood? Good."

Professor Brunch walks away with Luis. Mark stands in front of everyone.

"Did everyone see his face?', Mark laughs, tosses up the sphere up and down, 'if this was his 'good' fortune I hate to see what his bad fortune looks like. What a complete fat moron he is."

Some kids laugh. Allen sees that Mark has Luis's sphere and approaches him.

"Give me Luis's sphere Mark. Now."

Mark turns around.

"How about, NO. I think I'll keep it so I can know when my good fortune will come to me."

"That's the problem, you don't have any."

The kids laugh.

"Oh yeah? Well, let's see if you can get it then."

Mark tosses up the sphere and flies away. He circles everyone and ascends in the air. Mark looks down at everyone.

"What's the problem Wes? Afraid of heights?"

Allen sighs and walks forward. But Jessi tries to stop him.

"Allen you can't. You heard what Professor Brunch said, besides you can't fly yet."

Allen laughs.

"Ha! That's what you think. Watch this."

Allen launches himself up in the air and from the shockwave, everyone moves back.

"Whoa! That was strong." Daniel says getting back up

The students get back up and watch Mark and Allen in the air. Allen approaches Mark.

"Mark, I'm giving you a choice to give back the sphere. Give it to me."

"Or what?"

Allen sighs.

"How about this for starters?"

Allen focuses his eyes on the sphere and suddenly the sphere smacks Mark in the face several times and Allen simply puts it back in Mark's hand.

"Ow! You! You did that!"

"What? Me? I didn't do anything. You seriously got the wrong guy here."

"Alright then, let's see how you handle this. Kevin! George!"

Kevin and George who are on the ground get up in the air and fly behind Allen. Allen looks back and looks back at Mark.

"Get him boys."

Allen sighs. Kevin and George move closer to Allen, and suddenly Allen flies straight up, fast away from the two goons. Kevin and George look at each other and back at Mark.

"Well don't just float there you morons! Get after him!"

Kevin and George fly on after Allen. Allen looks back and sees he's being chased. He looks straight ahead.

'Oh boy…really? I'm being chased by these two guys? Well I hope they know how to fly.'

Allen speeds ahead and Kevin and George tail him. The kids below see Allen being chases in the sky.

"Wow." Daniel says

"He's actually pretty good." Jessi says

"Pretty good? Look at him! He's a natural! He's one powerful half-blood." Daniel says

Jessi looks at Daniel for a second and thinks about that thought. She looks back up at Allen who's flying really fast. Allen moves up into the clouds to find some cover. So do Kevin and George. But Allen instead uses the cover to teleport right behind the two without them knowing. Kevin and George look around to find Allen but don't see him insight.

"Where'd he go?" Kevin asks

"I don't even see him no more."

"Keep looking then!"

The two look around. Allen crosses his arms, turns around and flies right between the two unnoticed. He puts his hands behind his head and stares straight up at the sky. Kevin and George continue to look and Allen clears his throat switch attracts the attention of the two.

"Such a beautiful day outside, right guys?"

The two scream as they try to pile on Allen, but he simply floats up making the two hit each other. Allen then starts to fly around in circles around the two spinning them to death and making them dizzy. He goes super-fast switch makes him turn into a blur. Kevin and George suddenly pass out and Allen stops and sees.

"Can't handle the ride, just don't fly."

The kids continue to wait to see what's going on. Mark waits as well in the sky. All of a sudden they see Allen pulling Kevin and George down from the sky. Mark sighs hard as Allen sets the two down on the ground. He flies back up to Mark and crosses his arms.

"Now, where were we?"

"You want to play games Wes? Let's play games then. See if you can catch this like a dog then, Wolverine!"

Mark launches the sphere with all his might behind Allen. Allen watches and launches himself after the sphere. The sphere goes a 100 miles an hour at a certain window of Grissom. Allen sees the sphere and goes faster. Just several feet away, inside the window, Miss Threshold looks at some papers on her desk and looks outside. Allen catches the sphere and spins around in several circles. Miss Threshold almost jumps out of her seat seeing Allen's actions.

"Ha! Got ya."

Allen tosses up the sphere and slides it on his back, behind his head and on his other arm catching it. Miss Threshold walks to the window to get a better look and sees Allen fly back down to the kids below. She quickly leaves her room. Allen flies back showing he caught the sphere to the other kids. They all scream running towards him. Allen spins in the air and lands on the ground. The kids circle around Allen.

"That was awesome Allen!" Daniel yells

"Thanks."

"That was…pretty impressive Allen." Jessi says

"See? Told you."

Suddenly Miss Threshold walks to the group.

"Mr. Wes? Mr. Wes!"

Everyone turns around and sees Miss Threshold walking towards them. Allen sees Miss Threshold.

"Follow me at once." Miss Threshold says walking away

Allen gulps and hands the Fortune Sphere to Jessi.

"Give this back to Luis when you see him okay?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Allen sighs and catches up to Miss Threshold. Mark and his friends snicker thinking Allen's in trouble.

Inside Grissom Academy…

Miss Threshold walks in front of Allen at high speeds. Allen tries to keep up.

"Umm, am I in trouble? Again?"

"Just follow me please."

The two go to Professor Rake's class. Miss Threshold turns around.

"Wait here a moment."

Miss Threshold walks in the classroom while Professor Rake teaches.

"Umm, excuse me, Professor Rake? I'm sorry to bother you but can I borrow Mr. Topple for a minute."

"Uhh, sure. Of course. Mr. Topple. Go on." Professor Rake says

Charles Topple leaves the room with Miss Threshold. Allen sees Miss Threshold and Charles come to him.

"Mr. Wes, this is Charles Topple."

"Hi." Allen says waving

"Hello. What's this about Professor Threshold?"

"Mr. Topple, I believe I found you your new Runner."

Mr. Topple examines Allen for being a 'Runner'. Allen narrows his eyes.

"I'm sorry…Runner?"

Later that day…

Left Hand Willy tells some students about the news of Allen being the new Wolverine Runner.

"Have you ladies heard that Allen Wes is your new Wolverine Runner? I had a feeling that he was strong." Left Hand Willy says

Down the hallway, Daniel talks about it with Allen.

"You're the new Runner? But no first year has ever made their house teams before. You are seriously the youngest player to ever join."

"Wow. That's…awesome. I think."

Suddenly Chris and Tucker swing by.

"Good job Allen. Topple just told us the news." Chris explains

"How do you guys know already?"

"There already on the team. There Blockers." Daniel explains

"Our job is to basically protect your butt from getting nearly killed." Tucker explains

"But don't worry; no one's died in over 20 years." Chris explains

"But Flying Skies is a dangerous sport to begin with." Tucker says

"So, don't get yourself killed in the first match!" Chris yells

Daniel and Allen head in another direction.

"You can actually get killed in Flying Skies?"

"Don't pay any attention to them Allen. Flying Skies is a great game. You'll be awesome at it."

They pass up Jessi who notices them and catches up to them.

"But I don't even know the game Dan. I'm going to look like an idiot if I've never played."

"But you're not going to look like an idiot if you played it before in your family. It's in your blood."

Daniel and Allen look at Jessi.

"What do you mean by that?" Allen asks

"Here. Follow me."

Jessi runs ahead. daniel and Allen look at each other.

"What? Where you going?" Allen asks

Inside one of the hallways, Jessi leads the two to an award case. She points at a certain trophy.

"Here, look at this."

Allen looks at Jessi and looks at what she's pointing at. He looks closer and sees his father's name on the Flying Skies cup for being a Runner.

"Whoa…that's my dad."

"I didn't know your father too was a Runner." Daniel says

Allen shakes his head.

"I…had no idea either."

Allen stands there seeing his father's name in the award trophy.

'Maybe this school does have my family secrets here after all…'


	4. Chapter 4 Better Then HalfBloods

To my **re-viewers! I HAVE TAKEN YOUR ADVICE! And thank you for the feedback. As of this chapter is uploaded. The rest will be re uploaded with your desires. So go back and read it and tell me again if needed too!**

Chapter 4 – Better Then Half-Bloods

Outside on the Court Yard…

Charles guides Allen out on the field.

"Uhh, Charles, what exactly are we doing?"

"If you're going to be a Runner for our house Allen, I got to show you what Flying Skies is all about."

"Thanks I would appreciate that. Better know the ropes before flying off, right?"

"You got it."

Charles sets down a locked box on the green grass. Allen notices all the locks around it.

"What's with all the locks?"

"To keep our equipment safe and locked."

"I figured that, but are the locks really necessary?"

"Just a precaution Allen. Besides, once you see what's in here. You're going to be glad that this box is locked."

Allen blinks wondering about Charles is all about. Charles unlocks each lock strapped around the box. Allen gets ready for whatever's in there, Charles gets ready, and…

"AHHH!"

Allen stands perfectly still seeing that Charles was only joking.

"Huh, well, this is awkward."

"On your part, yeah."

"Well, it was worth a shot."

"Let's continue please."

"Sure thing. First off, let's start with the main ball: the Rim."

Allen examines the ball. The Rim, is circular in diameter and has punched in sections in certain locations.

"And what do you do with that?" Allen asks crossing his arms

"This isn't your field but I'll explain it anyway. When the game starts, the Rim is thrown up and the Scorers try to take the ball and throw it in that giant goal ring right there, see it?" Charles asks pointing in a certain direction

Allen looks and sees a giant field goal in the snap of a rectangle in the distance.

"The Scorers take this ball and try to throw it through that main goal. 20 points are awarded when we score in the other teams goal."

"But wait, there has to be someone blocking it right?"

"Yes, those, are the Protectors. They defend the goal. That's what I do."

"I see', rubs chin, 'So…the Scores take the ball and throw it through that goal there. But then there's the Protectors who protect the goal to stop you."

"Yes, that's correct."

"So, what are the Blockers? I heard Chris and Tucker are ones."

"Ah, let me explain their jobs."

Charles reaches down and grabs a smaller ball that's rough around the edges and heavier as a rock. He also grabs a metal bat from the case.

"Here, you might want to hold that."

Allen takes it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"The Blocker's job is the same as the Scorer's job. But they have a more difficult task. See this ball?"

"Yeah."

"Out on the stands, a Professor controls these balls with their telekinesis. They basically can make it go anywhere they want."

"Anywhere they want? They basically control it and screw around with us?"

"I couldn't put it better then myself. But we can use this bat and our powers to deflect the ball and try to score more points for it. But these points are higher. We receive 30 points for each goal.

"Nice."

"But it's more difficult."

"I can only imagine Charles."

"You don't believe me? Let's test out your skills."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm a Runner, not a Blocker."

"Well let's just see what you got."

"Charles…NO."

"Quick Allen!"

Charles points his finger at the ball and throws it around the area. Allen keeps close eye on it as Charles looks back and forth between Allen and the ball. He then decided to charge it right at Allen. Allen focuses it to slow it down. Charles narrows his eyes wondering why the ball's slowing down but realizes it must be Allen.

"Not bad Allen. Hit it!"

Allen swings back as the ball comes closer to him. Allen hits it and it goes flying to the nearest square object and goes right through an open window. Allen smiles and swings the bat around.

"Not bad Allen. You could take over Chris and Tucker's job. Make it a lot easier for me."

"Uhh, Charles, what about the ball?"

"Oh right."

Charles points his hand where the ball is and pulls it back towards him. He puts it back and takes the bat away from Allen.

"Alright. Now, for your job."

"Yes, finally. What am I supposed to do?"

"You Allen, got the hardest job in the game. You're a Runner. You don't need to pay attention to anything that's going besides one thing."

"That is?"

Charles smiles and reaches down into a smaller locked box. Allen watches as Charles opens it and reveals a golden butterfly. He picks it up and shows it to Allen. Allen just blinks.

"What's that?"

"This Allen is the golden butterfly. Here, take a closer look at it."

Allen takes it and examines it.

"It's…neat."

"It may look like it doesn't do much now, but when it's out on the field, it's impossible to see from a distance and its super quick."

The golden butterfly suddenly wakes up. It flaps its wings and flies around Allen at a fast pace. Allen spins around trying to watch it.

"It's quick, I'll give you that."

"Just wait until your flying, it's even tougher."

"So, what? I'm supposed to catch this?"

"Exactly. If you catch this Allen, we atomically win. Catch this, the game's over and we walk away with happy faces."

Allen smiles. The golden butterfly stays still for a moment and Allen tries to reach it but it zips away.

"When's the first match?"

"In two months."

"Do you think I'll be ready by then?"

"It's not about knowing if you're ready, it's more if you're up to it and know you can do it."

Allen nods.

"You're absolutely right."

"Okay then, now that I've shown you the game, practice is this Friday. Be there, we got a lot of practicing for you to start out on."

"I'll be there."

Charles picks up the box and the two start to walk away.

"Oh by the way Charles…"

"Yeah?"

"Quick question, has anyone ever died in Flying Skies?"

"Died? No."

Allen sighs in relief.

"Oh, just curious."

"But people have seriously gotten injured during this game. Most people ended up in a coma or what not."

Allen stops walking.

"Seriously?"

Allen quickly catches up to Charles.

"That's not comforting you know!"

Charles just laughs.

Following morning…

Boys Dormitory…

Everyone gets ready to leave for class again. This time, Allen is up putting on his tie. He looks over his shoulder and sees Daniel completely passed out and still in bed.

"Daniel. Daniel!"

He walks over to him and leans against his bed.

"Daniel Seriously, this is your good morning wake up call. Please get your butt up."

Daniel continues to sleep. He moans and smiles in his dream. Allen sees.

"What are you dreaming about?"

Allen puts his fingers to Daniel's head and goes inside his dream. Allen appears inside Daniel's dream and sees nothing but food all around. Stacks, piles, everywhere inside the school's Great Hall. Allen steps over a pie on the ground and here's munching. Allen goes to investigate. But only to find Daniel, sitting where all the professors table would be at. Sitting in the middle eating snacks and food all around him. Allen covers his eyes and peeks through his hands at his friend's most desired dream. He just watches as Daniel grabs something else and puts it in his mouth. Allen can't take much more of what he's seeing so, he snaps his fingers and suddenly, loud stomping is heard. Daniel stops eating and looks around to what's stomping. Past the mountain size candy towers, a dinosaur, a T-Rex emerges and roars at the top of its lungs. Daniel screams and drops everything and finally, he wakes up.

"AHHH!" Daniel screams

Allen stands there with his hands behind his back.

"Awww', Daniel turns his sweating head at Allen, 'Did I interrupt happy time?"

"What? What just…?"

"Come on Dan, we got class. Get up and get dressed."

Daniel sighs wiping the sweat off his head.

"What a weird dream…"

Allen rolls his eyes.

"Well I thought the candy towers were cool." Allen says leaving

Dan turns around and wonders how Allen knew about that.

Later, Miss Threshold's class…

"Okay class, today we will be learning on how you can use your imagination."

The kids get excited. Allen just crosses his arms.

"If you have imagination, you can do anything. Think anything, and have it come alive right before your eyes."

The kids get more excited to that fact.

"Allow me to demonstrate."

Miss Threshold closes her eyes and thinks of something. She waves her hand around and begins to hum. The kids wait to see what Miss Threshold. Then suddenly, a musical occurs in the class. The kids look around. And suddenly, different musical instruments pop around the students being played by themselves and flying around. Miss Threshold has thought up an orchestra to play to her students. She claps and the instruments vanish.

"Now, let's see if you all can try. Start small. Think of something, close your eyes and think of anything."

Everyone closes their eyes. Allen sighs and does the same thing, but he smiles for some reason. Slowly, one by one, the students come up with small imaginations on their desk. Personnel interests, desires, or things that make them happy. Miss Threshold smiles seeing all the students using their imagination. But she spots Allen not doing anything. She heads over and confronts him.

"Allen, I don't see you using your imagination."

Allen snickers.

"Hang on it's coming."

Miss Threshold waits. Everyone looks at their imagination and suddenly, a wet drop hits their desk. They each check out what it is and suddenly, everyone looks up and sees it's snowing.

"Well Mr. Wes?"

Allen opens his eyes.

"Look up."

Miss Threshold looks up and sees it's snowing in her classroom.

"Snow? Snow?"

Allen smiles and laughs at the same time. The kids drop their imagination and look at the snow Allen's created. A pile forms on Allen's desk and makes a snowball out of it.

"Ha, hey Mark!', Mark turns around, 'Think fast!"

Allen impales Mark with a snowball and he falls off his feet. Daniel gets up and makes a snowball.

"Snow ball fight!" Daniel yells

"Every house for themselves!" Allen yells

That's exactly what happens. The kids break up into their houses. Throwing snowballs at each other, trying to use their powers in the attempt to win the upper hand. Some succeed and some don't do so well. Daniel and Allen get close together. Each duck from two Houses who are throwing snowballs at each other. They change sides and throw a snowball right into their faces. Miss Threshold on the other hand, isn't enjoying the scene.

"Stop! Stop all this at once! Mr. Wes! !"

"Just one second Miss Threshold!"

"This instance!" Miss Threshold yells

Allen turns to see how serious Miss Threshold his. Allen just looks and sees her narrowing her eyes really hard at him. He calms down a bit and looks around. He closes his eyes and suddenly, the snow everywhere, disappears. The students look around and see the snow completely gone. There surprised to see that it was there, and to the fact how real it is, but just to see it gone like it wasn't even there…amazed. Miss Threshold calms down.

"Now, everyone back to their seats."

The students go back to their seats. Miss Threshold takes a deep breath and looks back at her students.

"Now, can anyone tell me about that imagination that just happened right now?"

Jessis raises her hand.

"Yes Miss Lawson."

"The imagination just now was so real that it's easy to confuse it with the real thing." Jessi explains

Allen looks up ahead at Jessi and narrows his eyes from Jessi's explanation.

"Correct Miss Lawson. The thing about half-blood imagination is that, everyone has it. All of us can do it. But as the years go on, your imagination can get stronger. As demonstrated by someone in this room full of imagination', the students laugh, Allen just smiles, 'I must warn you, whoever you are, to be careful of using of it that much', Allen narrows his eyes, 'Because it's really easy for you to get confused between your fantasy and your reality."

Allen gulps from hearing that.

'I…never thought of it that way…'

Slate's class…

"Now, may I have a volunteer please?" Professor Slade asks

No one raises their hand. Professor Slade just wonders his eyes around.

"I see. I guess I'm going to have to pick one of you then."

Some kids gulp. Some kids wipe their foreheads. Daniel hides behind his book. Allen next to him just yawns. Professor Slade closes his eyes and puts his fingers to his head. He talks to everyone's mind telling them who he picked.

'Daniel Seriously, come up here now please…"

Daniel closes his eyes and gulps really hard. Allen watches Daniel nervously walk up to the front of the class next to Professor Slade.

"Have a seat Mr. Seriously."

'Oh boy, what is he going to do to me? I'm scared out of my mind. Why did he have to pick me?' Daniel nervously thinks

Allen and Professor Slade both hear what Daniel is thinking.

"Besides learning how to read people's minds, I can also teach you how to protect yours. Stop people from reading it', walks around Daniel, 'So that is why, I picked YOU Mr. Seriously', Daniel gulps, 'Because I know, you can't protect your empty head after all."

Some kids laugh under their breath. Allen crosses his arms and watches.

"Now, I can sense your nervousness. When you're nervous, you start to think up of everything, embarrassing things for you." Professor Slade explains

"I'm, I'm not nervous."

"Oh really now?', walks around Daniel several times, 'Well let's just see how well you can keep your head clear of any thoughts."

"I can do that."

"Will see…but if you can't, I can let everyone hear what your thinking."

Daniel shakes his head.

"Wha-What? Wait, hold on a second."

"Here we go."

Daniel gulps.

'Oh no, he's in my head, he's in my head! Clear your mind Daniel, clear your mind! Don't think of anything stupid or embarrassing', everyone can clear hear, Allen shakes his head covering his eyes, 'Stop thinking! Stop thinking! Stop thinking! The last thing I need now is for everyone to know I still sleep with my baby softener in my bed…NO!', everyone laughs, Daniel gets more stressed out, 'No, no, no! Uhh, stop thinking, stop thinking! My mom makes sure my sheets are extra soft for me before I go to sleep every night!', the kids laugh even more, Allen looks around to see Daniel is just embarrassing himself even more, Jessi looks around too, 'Stop THINKING! My mom always makes sure she sings me my lala by before I go to sleep every night!'

The students laugh even more. Daniel covers his face from the shame. Allen looks and sees Professor Slade just enjoying.

'God, would someone please help him already?' Jessi thinks out loud

Allen looks at Jessi next to him seeing her about to do something but she's too nervous to do so. Allen gets serious, stands up and slams his hands on the desk.

'Everyone SHUT UP!' Allen shouts

Everyone stops laughing and Professor Slade looks at Allen standing up. Daniel looks up from his hands.

"Sit back down now Mr. Wes."

"I think Dan there is done."

"What makes you think your so sure?"

"Because I think you were about to call for another volunteer…" Allen says looking hard at Professor Slade

The kids go 'oooh'. Professor Slade narrows his eyes and continues to look at Allen.

"Mr. Seriously. Sit back down. Mr. Wes. Come up right now."

Allen smiles.

"With pleasure."

Daniel wipes his forehead off his head and the two pass each other. Daniel makes a quick whisper as the two pass each other.

"Thanks Allen."

Allen nods.

'No problem Dan.'

As Daniel sits down, he looks around to see who said that. He looks back up at the front of the room as Allen sits down.

"Now, Mr. Wes, I will do the same thing to you as I did with Mr. Seriously, I will…"

"Save the dramatic, low end speech and just do it already before you bore the class even more."

The kids flinch as they can see Allen is getting it in with the teacher. Professor Slade bites the corner of his lip.

"As you wish."

Professor Slade begins. As first he gets ready, but time passes, and nothing, and no one can hear anything from Allen. Allen crosses his arms and looks at Professor Slade.

"You sure your doing it right? I don't think they can hear me?"

"Quiet Mr. Wes." Professor Slade says strictly

Allen puts his hands up.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help."

Professor Slade focuses harder. Allen checks his fingertips throwing them out there. Allen fixes his tie, checks his shoes and even whistles. Everyone sees Professor Slade struggling. Allen turns his eyes only to see Professor Slade not succeeding. Allen sighs and rolls his eyes.

'Can you hear me now? Good.'

The kids giggle. Professor Slade sighs in relief and goes on.

'So, can everyone hear me? Good. Ohhhh noooo. You all can hear me…I'm so ashamed. Now everyone can hear what I'm thinking. That isn't goo….oh no. Wait! Something's coming', Professor Slade smirks, the kids get ready to hear what Allen is thinking, 'I think…Professor Slade isn't wearing any underwear!'. The kids laugh, Professor Slade gulps and shakes his head, 'Wait…are those…panty hose on your legs Professor Slade? My GOD man!'

"Mr. Wes!"

'I can't stop thinking! Someone help me! What's that? Professor Slade hides out in the girls restroom? YOU PERVERT!'

"Enough Mr. Wes! Take your seat!"

Allen looks funny at Professor Slade.

"What? Not embarrassing enough?"

Professor Slade gets in Allen's face.

"SIT….DOWN."

Allen narrows his eyes. He gets up and goes back to his seat. As Allen sits down, Daniel pats Allen's shoulder for a job well done. Professor Slade fixes his collar and checks his neck. He wipes his forehead.

"So...let's continue."

Daniel laughs and Allen nods.

"Pretty funny, no?"

"Hilarious, you pretty good with your mind."

Allen shrugs.

"I practice."

Jessi leans back.

"No, Allen, your REALLY good."

Allen turns his head at Jessi.

"Today in Miss Threshold's class, yesterday at Miss Brunch flying class. Even…"

"Miss Lawson! Stop talking."

Jessi whispers

"Even now."

Allen still shrugs.

"What do you want me to say?"

"You don't have to say anything. I'm…surprised that's all."

"Will talk later at lunch."

"Fine." Jessi says looking back forward in her seat

Allen sighs and calms down.

At lunch…

"How can you do so much?" Jessi asks

"Right off the bat huh?"

"When did you start getting your powers?" Jessi asks

"I…I probably got them at the exact same time as you two got them."

"Unlikely." Jessi answers

"And why's that?"

"Most half-bloods don't get their powers until they reach nine or ten. Dan, when did you start getting yours?"

"I was ten when it happened." Daniel says grabbing a hotdog

"I got mine when I turned nine."

"Yeah, me too."

"But your to powerful to even do such things to out pass the teachers."

Allen sighs and closes his eyes.

"Remember yesterday in flight training?" Allen asks

"Yeah?" Jessi answers

"I wasn't the only one in the sky, Mark and his two goons were up there too. They…were close as powerful as me."

Daniel nods.

"He's got a point you know Jessi."

"Yeah he does, but…"

Allen gulps. He snickers.

"You don't think I'm a true blood or something now, do you Jessi?"

Jessi turns her head back at Allen and Daniel coughs.

"Of course not. That's, that's impossible." Jessi says

Allen gulps and nods.

"Right."

"True blood or not, you still seem pretty powerful enough to me Allen." Daniel says putting his arm around Allen

Allen slowly pushes Daniel away.

"Thanks Dan, that means so much coming from you."

Daniel goes back to eating. Jessi turns her page in the book she's reading. Allen gulps and looks the other way and sighs in relief.

'That was way to close…'

Flying Class…

Miss Brunch walks between the two groups of boys and girls.

"Good afternoon everyone."

(Everyone)

"Good morning Miss Brunch."

"Let me start off by saying congratulations Mr. Wes for making class Runner yesterday for your House."

"Umm, thank you."

"Even though I told you not to go flying, you disobeyed my order." Miss Brunch says still looking forward

"Uhh, sorry about that."

Mark laughs. Allen turns and sees him laughing.

"But I didn't hear that you were alone up there in the sky', Mark stops laughing, 'Till the moment I find out who else was, your free of losing points for your House." Miss Brunch says turning around

Allen nods with a smirk.

"Okay, today we will be doing something that's over thousands of years old. Follow me everyone."

Everyone follows Miss Brunch to a pool. Everyone sees it in front of them.

"Today, we will learn to do the Jesus Walk."

Everyone looks funny at Miss Brunch.

"We truly believe that Jesus was a half-blood. Possibly a true blood. So that is why', walks on the water and everyone watches, 'he walked on water."

Everyone's shocked to see Miss Brunch doing it. She gets off the water and back on the land.

"So, same as yesterday, think 'Fly' and you will be like Jesus, and do his walk. Who's up first?"

No one raises their hands thinking the moment they loose it, they'll fall in the pool. Allen looks around and raises his hand.

"Ah, Mr. Wes. I knew you'd want to go first. Show everyone the Jesus Walk."

"Okay." Allen says with a shrug

Everyone watches. Mark leans back to his two friends.

"Watch him drown his butt off."

The two laugh. Allen looks over the water and sees his reflection. He stands back up perfectly straight and takes a deep breath. He raises one foot up in the air and touches his heart. Everyone waits to see Allen move. Allen leans forward and lands on top of the water. The whole class gets shocked. Allen opens one eye and sees he's walking on water. Allen shakes his head with a smile and walks further into the pool's center. Miss Brunch claps.

"Well done Mr. Wes."

Allen then starts hopping around on one foot. The students just watch in amazement. Suddenly Allen looses balance and falls forward. The class jumps but Allen freezes himself. He catches his breath and strokes his hand around the water in front of his face. He gets back up on his own two feet and spins around on the water.

"Piece of cake! Anyone care to join me?"

"I'm coming out there Allen!" Daniel says

Allen gulps.

"Oh boy…."

Daniel looks over the water and puts his foot out. Allen gulps and gets nervous knowing Daniel will atomically fall in. He focuses enough and Daniel falls in and walks on water too.

"Hey, hey! I'm doing it!"

The class claps for Daniel's success. Daniel runs out to where Allen's at.

"Good job."

"Awesome!" Daniel yells

"Anyone else?" Miss Brunch asks

"I'll go." Jessi says walking out in front of everyone

Everyone watches as Jessi prepares to walk out as well. Allen and Daniel watch as Jessi prepares herself. She closes her eyes and puts her foot out and leans forward. She, walks on water as well. The class claps for her success. She sees she's doing it as well and smiles. She rushes out to the two boys. Mark gets really annoyed and pats Kevin's and George's shoulder.

"Come on, if those three can do it, so can we." Mark says walking to the pool's side

Miss Brunch sees Mark and his two goons walk up to the pool's edge.

"Mr. Darkskin, stop right there, you're not ready to go into the pool yet."

Mark looks back.

"Oh yeah? Watch us. Come on guys."

Allen and the two watch Mark and his two goons prepare themselves to walk on water. Allen shakes his head.

"Oh man, watch this." Allen says crossing his arms

The three get ready. As they step their foots out, they just fall right into the water. The whole class laughs and the three laugh as well.

"I knew it!" Allen yells

"That's horrible! One step and SPLASH!"

Jessi continues to laugh. Mark and the two swim up and wipe their faces. Allen walks by and looks down at Mark.

"Want a towel or get lifted out? Your choice."

Mark looks hard at Allen. Allen waves his hand at Mark and goes back to his friends.

Later that night…

The three kids are in the main dorm of their house. They all sit in front of the fire as Allen just stares at the fire. Jessi reads a book. And Daniel, eating some lickerish.

"Boy, today was awesome." Allen says

"Yeah, I loved it." Daniel says

"Even the part where Professor Slade read your mind to the class?"

"NO. But it got better when Allen made more fun of him then he did to me."

"Oh yeah, that happened too today, huh? Ha, ha."

"Thanks Allen."

"No problem Dan."

Dan yawns.

"Well I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Good night Dan." Jessi says

"Night Dan."

"Night you two."

Allen pushes himself up on the couch still staring at the fire. Jessi looks at her final page of her book and closes it.

"I think I'm going to bed too."

"You too?"

"Aren't you going to bed?"

"Soon. I just got to think for a few minutes."

"Oh, well okay then. Good night Allen."

"Night Jessi."

Jessi starts to walk away. Allen blinks and stands up looking back at Jessi.

"Jessi."

Jessi stops and turns around.

"What do you think of true bloods?"

Jessi shrugs.

"What about them?"

"I'm asking you, what do you think of true bloods?"

"What I think of them?"

"Yeah…"

Jessi thinks for a moment.

"I think their great."

Allen sort of smiles.

"Re-Really?"

"Yeah, there so powerful. One person with all that strength, being able to do all that they can."

"I see."

"But it's also sad."

Allen looks right back at Jessi.

"What's sad?"

"That there's not that many of them."

Allen gulps and slowly nods.

"Yeah, right. Your right. There's…not that many of them."

"I thought I never get to see one until I heard that Head Master Archer is one. Just by looking at him, he looks like one."

Allen narrows his eyes.

"You think just by looking at one, you can tell who's a true blood."

"Isn't it obvious."

Allen rubs his eyes.

"Apparently not."

"I'm sorry?"

"Huh, oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

"Why are you asking me that?"

Allen shrugs.

"I just wanted to know your opinion of them. I think there great too."

"Oh. That's something that we have in common then."

Allen nods.

"Yeah."

"Night Allen."

"Good night Jessi."

Jessi walks away and heads upstairs. Allen rubs his eyes and walks back around the couch. He sits down and looks straight up at the ceiling. Allen sighs hard.

"Great…day…"


End file.
